Live to die
by Sarah18
Summary: Chapter 8 is up!!! Was wenn Sauron wiederkehrt? Und das noch dazu in einer anderen ... Gestalt ...
1. Prolog

So eine neue Geschichte beginnt. - Ich würde sie als "Kurzgeschichte" bezeichnen, da sie maximal ca. 10 Kapitel haben soll.  
  
Noch weiteres. Alles, wirklich alles, was in meiner Geschichte von J.R. Tolkien kommt gehört auch nur IHM. (Warum nur?! *schluchtz* *seutz*)  
  
Dann willl ich euch nicht weiterhin mit meinen stumpfsinnigen Worten quälen.  
  
***  
  
Prolog  
  
Es war Nacht. In Lorien fand ein Fest statt. Alle Elben waren eingeladen. Auch wir, die Gefährten befanden sich dort. Ich, der Thronerbe Düsterwalds, brauchte nach einpaar Stunden Abstand und frische Luft. Ich ging durch die Baumstadt spazieren.  
  
Bei Nacht war Lorien noch schöner, als am Tag. Ich kam zu einen der Aussichtstürme. Von dort oben hatte man eine gute Aussicht. Allerdings waren diese drei Türme gesperrt, weil sie schon als "baufällig" galten.  
  
Diese Aussichtstürme hatten nur eine Verbindung. Und zwar die Seile die oben befestigt wurden. Man konnte über sie zu dem Nachbarturm gelangen. Als ich dann oben war, sog ich die frische Luft ein.  
  
Ich war froh, dass der Ringkampf endlich zu Ende war. In einpaar Tagen würde ich nach Düsterwald zurückkehren und meinen Platz am Thron annehmen. Ich wusste, dass es anders werden würde. Es wäre nicht mehr das Selbe.  
  
Als ich so da oben stand und zu den Sternen aufsah, bemerkte ich plötzlich, dass ich nicht alleine war. Eine Person, die mir fremd war, stand auf einen der anderen zwei Türme. Die Person war weiblich. - Eine Elbe.  
  
Sie schien nicht glücklich zu sein. - Aber warum? Heute war doch ein Fest. - Sollte man sich da nicht freuen? Bei ihr war der Gegenteil der Fall. Wenn ich genauer hin sah, konnte ich sogar Tränen auf ihrem Gesicht sehen.  
  
Was war ihr wiederfahren? - Sie hatte eine zerbrechliche Gestalt. Im Mondlicht wirkte sie blass und ihr Haar schwarz. Ihre Augen waren so dunkel, wie die Nacht. Sie trug einen langen dunkelblauen Rock und ein dazu passendes, dunkelblaues Mieder. Um ihre Taillie hatte sie einen dünnen, schwarzen Gürtel gebunden.  
  
Sie blickte zum Mond und weitere Tränen liefen auf ihrer blassen Haut hinab. Auf einmal zog sie etwas seitlich aus ihrem Gürtel. Sobald ich erkannte, was sie hervor zog, wollte ich meinen Augen nicht trauen.  
  
Es war ein kleiner Dolch, dessen Griff mit einem schwarzen Lederband eingebunden war. Sie starrte auf die Waffe. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre sie in Gedanken versunken. Ein Rufen durchbrach die Stille der Nacht.  
  
"Niadê! - Niadê! - Wo bist du?!"  
  
Die Elbe reagierte auf den Namen und sah sich kurz um. Da ich im Schatten der Überdachung des Aussichtsturmes stand und sie sich nur hastig umsah, entdeckte sie mich nicht.  
  
So. - Ihr Name war Niadê. Doch was hatte dieses Wesen vor? - Meine Frage wurde mir schneller beantwortet, als mir lieb war. Niadê hob den Dolch, um ihn sich anschließend ins Herz zu stoßen.  
  
Ich wartete nicht lange und lief über das Verbindungsseil zu ihr hinüber. Bevor der Dolch sich in ihr Fleisch bohren konnte schmiss ich ihn ihr aus der Hand, so dass er im Holzboden stecken blieb. Halb entsetzt und halb wütend schaute sie mich an.  
  
"Was sollte das?"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang nicht so zerbrechlich und damenhaft, wie sie aussah. Es war eher mehr ein wütendes Zischen einer Meeresschlange. - Musste wohl daran liegen, dass ich sie unterbrochen habe.  
  
Was sie konnte, konnte ich schon lange. Mit dem selben Zischen entgegnete ich ihr, "Was das sollte? - Das Selbe könnte ich euch fragen."  
  
Niadê warf mir einen finsteren Blick zu. - Wenn Blicke töten würden, dann wäre ich bereits tot. "Was ich hier mache geht euch nichts an. - Warum geht ihr nicht zum Fest zurück?"  
  
"Um euch hier einfach so zurück zu lassen? - Wohl kaum."  
  
"Was geht euch mein Leben an? - Lasst mich in Ruhe."  
  
"Damit ihr euch umbringen könnt? - Warum macht ihr das?"  
  
"Was geht euch das an? - Kümmert euch um euer eigenes Leben."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nein?" Niadê sah kurz hinter sich. Ihr Blick wurde hämisch. Diesen Blick warf sie mir zu. Die Türme hatte kein Gelände. Ich wusste sofort, was sie vor hatte. Sie ging zurück.  
  
"Wartet."  
  
"Nein! - Ich kann nicht mehr warten! - Ich muss es hier und sofort beenden!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten stürzte diese Elbe sich hinunter. Ich nahm den Dolch, den ich ihr zuvor aus der Hand geschlagen hatte und warf ihn zum gegenüberliegenden Aussichtsturm, wo das Verbindungsseil angebunden war.  
  
Der Knoten wurde von dem Dolch zerschnitten und das Seil fiel, an dem Ende hinunter. Ich schnappte es mir bei der anderen Seite, bei der es am anderen Turm noch befestigt war und seilte mich so schnell es ging ab.  
  
Ich fiel mehr dem Seil entlang hinunter, als hinunter zu "rutschen". Ich kam ihr, und somit auch dem Boden immer näher. Wenige Meter über dem Boden schaffte ich es, ihre Taillie zu umfassen und zu "bremsen".  
  
Während ihres Sturzes hatte sie das Bewusstsein verloren. Ich legte sie in das weiche Gras. Als ich Stimmen näher kommen hörte lief ich davon. Ich wusste nicht warum ich das tat, aber es war so.  
  
Ich ließ diese seltsame Elbe dort liegen, wo sie war. Sekunden später hörte ich von ihren Gesprächen, dass die Personen, denen die Stimmen gehörten, Niadê entdeckt hatten. Mit der Hoffnung, dass sie nun sicher sei, kehrte ich zum Fest zurück.  
  
***  
  
Das war erst einmal der Prolog. Irgendwann kommt das nächste Kapitel. - Ach noch was. Diese Geschichte hat KEINE Verbindung zu "In der Liebe und im Krieg". - Das schreibe ich nur für diese hin, die das noch nicht gerafft haben. Meine Freundin hat mich auch gefragt "Was ist mit der Malina?". *seutz* Meine zwei Geschichten haben keine Verbindung.  
  
Sarah  
  
Ps: Ich würde mich über VIELE Reviews freuen. 


	2. Im Wald

Disclaimer: Alles, was in meiner Geschichte von Tolkien kommt, wird wohl auch ihm gehören. - Na was soll's. Der Rest kommt von mir und gehört mir.  
  
Also. Hier ist das erste Kapitel.  
  
Kapitel 1. Im Wald  
  
Es waren schon einpaar Tage vergangen. Nachdem ich dem Seil entlang hinab gerutscht war, hatte ich kleine Brandblasen auf meiner linken Hand. Zum Glück konnte ich diese Wunde schnell heilen, bevor sie jemand entdeckt hätte.  
  
Meine aufgerissene Hose, die zum Teil angesengt war, konnte ich nicht mehr "retten". Mit meinen Gedanken war ich noch immer bei dieser eigenartigen Elbe. Ich stellte mir immer zu die eine Frage. - Warum? Warum wollte sie sich töten?  
  
Ich dachte, nie die Antwort auf meine Frage zu finden, doch an diesem Tag sollte ich noch mehr erfahren. Gimli und ich spazierten durch die Wälder Loriens, als ich das Galopp eines Pferdes herannahen hörte.  
  
Der Reiter auf dem Pferd musste in Eile sein, da er mit einer hohen Geschwindigkeit durch den Wald ritt. Sekunden später vernahm ich weitere Hufe, die den weichen Waldboden niederdrückten.  
  
Es war also noch ein Reiter unterwegs. Auch dieser Reiter schien es eilig zu haben. Beide Reiter näherten sich. Nun waren die Reiter so nahe, dass Gimli sie ebenfalls hörte. Wir dachten uns nichts besonderes und setzten unseren Spaziergang fort. Ich hörte die Reiter näher und näher kommen. Sehr bald würden sie an uns vorbei reiten.  
  
"Niadê! - Halte an!"  
  
Bei diesen Worten fuhr ich sofort um. Niadê ... - Was machte sie hier? - Auf einmal war mir alles klar. Ich wusste was hier vor sich ging. - Niadê lief davon und jemand verfolgte sie. - Vielleicht um sie auf zu halten. Und da sah ich beide schon.  
  
Diese Elbe ritt ein schwarzes Pferd und ein Elb, der nach dem Aussehen zu urteilen mit ihr verwand war, auf einem weis - grauen Schimmel ihr hinterher. Er kam ihr immer näher und mit einem Sprung riss er sie vom Pferd.  
  
Niadê wehrte sich und versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen. Sie strampelte, biss, trat, kratzte und schlug um sich. Mit einem Schlag setzte sie ihn außer Gefecht. Schnell stand sie auf und lief stolpernd davon.  
  
Da sie nicht nach vorne sah lief die Elbe in mich hinein. Langsam hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte in meine Augen. Dann verzog sie ihr schönes Gesicht und ich konnte die Abscheu von ihren Augen ablesen.  
  
"Ihr?"  
  
Dieses entsetzte "ihr" war das einzige, was sie in diesem Moment hervor brachte. Im Hintergrund konnte man ein entkräftetes Stöhnen vernehmen. Niadê drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, wo das Stöhnen herkam. Man sah ihr das Entsetzten an.  
  
Gerade als sie weiter laufen wollte, hielt ich sie am Handgelenk fest. Ich wusste ganz genau, was sie vorhatte. Niadê warf mir einen giftigen Blick zu und wollte sich aus meinem festen Griff befreien.  
  
"Lasst mich los!"  
  
Ich merkte, dass sie panisch wurde. - Was war nur mit ihr los? - Ich hatte noch nie zuvor solch eine Elbe getroffen. "Lasst mich los!" Ich ließ nicht locker. Sie konnte so sehr auf mich einschlagen, wie sie wollte.  
  
Der Elb, welchen sie niedergeschlagen hatte, stand benommen auf. Er kam unsicheren Schrittes auf uns zu. Gimli wollte mir helfen - oder zu mindest wissen, was vor sich ging. Der Elb beantwortete seine nicht ausgesprochene Frage.  
  
"Niadê. - Warum bist du in letzter Zeit so seltsam? - Schwester, ich erkenne dich kaum wieder. - Bitte lauf nicht immer zu davon."  
  
Er blieb vor ihr stehen und blickte sie flehend an. Sie erwiderte seinen flehenden Blick mit einem eiskalten. Niadê hatte aufgehört weitere Versuche, sich aus meinem festen Griff zu befreien, zu starten. Und wieder klang ihre Stimme, wie das Zischen einer Meeresschlange.  
  
"Dalion, warum lasst du mich nicht in Ruhe? - Ich laufe dir auch nicht pausenlos nach. - Verschwinde. - " Dann drehte sie ihren Kopf in Gimli 's und meine Richtung. " - Verschwindet alle! - Lasst mich gefälligst in Ruhe! - Dalion, du als mein Bruder solltest wissen, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn niemand mir ein bisschen Freiraum lässt. - Und ihr, My Lord, habt ihr keine anderen Pflichten, oder so?"  
  
Dalion wollte sich bei mir für Niadê 's schlechtes Verhalten entschuldigen, aber sie unterbrach ihn. "Lasst ihr mich nun endlich los?! - Ich will meine Ruhe haben!" Normaler Weise würde mich so etwas "kalt lassen", nur aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund regte es mich sehr auf.  
  
Natürlich versuchte ich meine Beherrschung zu bewahren. - Wie ich bereits erwähnte, diese Elbe war wirklich seltsam. In der kurzen Zeit, in der ich mit ihr "zu tun" hatte, kam sie mir manchmal, nicht elbenhaft vor. Niadê war wirklich temperamentvoll - und schlagkräftig, was man bei ihr Wort wörtlich nehmen kann.  
  
Äußerlich ruhig sagte ich, "Ich lasse euch nicht los. - Ich weiß, was ihr vorhabt."  
  
Ihre Auge verengten sich zu Schlitze und sie wurde wütend und trotzig zugleich. "Wirklich? - Ihr wisst also, was ich im Schlide führe. - " Dann Warf sie mir einen verzweifelten Blick zu. Ihre Stimme erinnerte nun nicht mehr an eine Meeresschlage. Es lag ein flehender Unterton in ihr. " - Wenn ihr bescheid wisst, aber nicht wisst warum ich das machen will, dann mischt euch nicht ein. - Lasst mich zieh´n. Bitte."  
  
Alle Wildheit war von ihr gefallen. Niadê wirkte so hilflos und schwach. Nun sah ich das ganze Leid in ihren Augen, das sie anscheinend fühlte. Ich hatte Mitleid. Irgendetwas quälte dieses arme Wesen und es schien so, als wäre der Tod der einzige Ausweg für sie.  
  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wünschte ich mir zu wissen, was sie so belastet. Mein Griff wurde lockerer und ich ließ sie los. Sie umschloss ihr Handgelenk mit ihrer anderen Hand und sah mich dankend an.  
  
Es schien so als wäre alles wieder gut. - Als wollte sie sich nichts antun. Alle Anspannung fiel von mir. Ich bekam ein sicheres Gefühl und die Hoffnung, dass nichts böses passieren würde. Ich bemerkte, dass die Anderen das Selbe fühlten.  
  
Alles war gut. Selbst Niadê schien einen sicheren Eindruck zu machen. Doch plötzlich griff sie sich auf die Stelle ihre Herzens. Ihre Hand krallte sich in die eigene Kleidung und sie riss ihre Augen weit auf. Keuchen sank sie zu Boden und krümmte sich kniend. Sie rang nach Luft. Dalion ging, wie ich, auf sie zu.  
  
"Niadê. - Was ist den? - Niadê."  
  
Die Elbe sah zu ihm auf, doch nicht ihre dunklen Augen blickten ihn an. Feuerrote Augen stierten ihn entgegen. Erschocken stolperte Dalion zurück, während Niadê sich auf Richtete. Auch mich starrte sie eine Zeit lang mit ihren nun roten Augen an.  
  
"Was soll den sei, Brüderchen?"  
  
Wie ihre Augen, hatte sich auch ihre Stimme verändert. Es lag nichts Damenhaftes in ihr. Niadê 's Stimme klang zwar wie eine Meeresschlange, nur dieses Mal hatte ihre Stimme wirklich Ähnlichkeit mit einer Wasserschlange. Noch dazu war ihre Stimmelage so tief, wie die Stimme eines Mannes.  
  
Dalion rappelte sich auf und starrte seine veränderte Schwester mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er bewegte seinen Mund so, als würde er nach den passenden Worten suchen. - Und die fand er.  
  
"Du bist nicht meine Schwester. - Was ist mit Niadê passiert? - Wer bist du?"  
  
Niadê - oder wer sie da war - brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Dieses Lachen hatte nichts gutes in sich. - Es hörte sich böse an. Nun glaubte ich zu verstehen, warum sie sich töten wollte. - Sie war besessen.  
  
Aber von wem? - Diese Augen. - Ich hatte diese außergewöhnlichen Augen schon einmal gesehen. Wenn ich nur gewusst hätte, wem diese Augen gehörten. Mir fiel es einfach nicht ein.  
  
"So. Ich bin nicht deine kleine, schwache Niadê. - Wie schlau. Nur sag mir, Dalion - wer bin ich dann."  
  
Dalion legte seine Stirn in Falten. - Wer war es dann? Diese Frage stellten wir uns alle. Bevor jemand von uns drein das Wort ergreifen konnte, sprach Niadê weiter.  
  
"Legolas. - Prinz von Düsterwald. Ihr solltet mich doch erkennen. Oder sie, Gimli. - Ihr Beide kennt mich. - Die ganze Welt kennt mich!"  
  
Durch einen kleinen Handwink Niadê's flog Gimli durch die Luft und krachte gegen einen Baum. Bewusstlos fiel er zu Boden. Ich wollte ihm zu Hilfe eilen, doch Ranken, die ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Boden schossen, sich um meine Beine wickelten und mich somit zu Boden rissen.  
  
Ich konnte machen was ich wollte. Es kamen noch zwei weitere Ranken, welche meine Handgelenke umwickelten und mich dann, am Rücken liegend, auf dem Waldboden festnagelten. Ich drehte meinen Kopf zur Seite, um zu sehen, was diese Ausgeburt des Bösen noch vorhatte.  
  
Sie "kümmerte" sich um Niadê's Bruder. Als er bewusstlos zu Boden sank, schien Niadê's Verstand wieder klar zu werden. Sie hatte endlich ihre eigentliche Augenfarbe. Entsetzt starrte sie auf ihren bewusstlosen Bruder.  
  
Die Elbe drehte sich um. Sie erblickte zu erst Gimli, der ebenfalls bewusstlos am Boden lag. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf mich. Sie sah etwas verstört aus. Als sie neben mir kniete und mich von meinen Fesseln befreite, fragte sie mich mit einer kaum hörbaren Stimme, "Was ist passiert?".  
  
Niadê zitterte leicht und in ihren Augen sah ich große Furcht. Ich versuchte so einfühlsam, wie möglich zu klingen. "Du bist besessen. - Und da ..." Ich verstummte und ließ meinen Blick durch die Gegend schweifen. - Besser gesagt, ich blickte zu Gimli und Dalion.  
  
Niadê hatte sie neben mit gesetzt und umklammerte mit ihren Armen ihre Beine. Sie starrte vor sich auf den Boden. "Seht ihr? - Ich wollte nicht das so was passiert. Deshalb wollte ich vor einpaar Tagen mein Leben beenden. - Ich wollte nicht ..."  
  
Ich wusste, dass es nicht einfühlsam war, wenn ich ihr diese Frage stellen würde, es erschien mir aber wichtig, dass ich es wusste. "Wisst ihr von wem ihr besessen seit?" Mit dieser Frage hatte ich das erreicht, was ich eigentlich verhindern wollte. Sie begann zu weinen.  
  
"Bitte, verzeiht. - Ich wollte nicht ... - Bitte weint nicht." Ich wollte sie beruhigen, dennoch traute ich mich in diesem Moment nicht sie an zu fassen. Ich war so zu sagen hilflos. - Machtlos. Das einzige, was ich mir dabei dachte, war wie blöd ich sein konnte, so eine Frage zu stellen, wobei sie schon einen großen Schock zu verarbeiten hatte. Daran konnte ich schlussendlich auch nichts ändern.  
  
Ich hätte aufmerksamer sein sollen, den auf einmal sprang sie auf und lief zu ihrem Pferd. Mit den Worten "Norle lim, Clu - tidaren. Norle lim." ritt sie davon. Ich schaltete schnell und stieg auf Dalion's Pferd auf.  
  
"Aphadale hen!"  
  
Zwar kam es mir paranoid vor mit einem Pferd zu reden, doch es gehorchte und folgte Niadê. Je weiter wir ritten, umso stärker wurde das Rauschen, des Wasserfalls, der nicht all zu weit entfernt war. Mir kamen schreckliche Gedanken. Ich wusste, dass sie es wieder versuchen würde.  
  
Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass ich nicht zu spät kommen würde. "Norle lim!" Wir kamen am Wasserfall an. Niadê stieg von ihrer Clu - tidaren ab und rannte zum Rand, des festen Bodens vor. Sie drehte sich um und sah mich an. Ich war auch abgestiegen und schritt langsam auf sie zu.  
  
Ihr tränenüberströmtes Gesicht schien blass. "Bitte. - " In ihrer Stimme lag wieder der flehende Unterton. Ich hörte ihren Schmerz. - Ihr Leid. Ich wollte sie gehen lassen, doch ...  
  
Ich konnte sie nicht einfach so dem Tod überlassen. " - Bitte, lasst mich gehen. - Ich ertrage das nicht mehr. - Bitte." Noch mehr Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht hinunter. Dann sprang sie. Ich stürzte zum Rand vor. Das letzte was ich sah, war dass sie in der Wasserwolke des Wasserfalls verschwand.  
  
Ich konnte nichts für sie tun. - Sie war gesprungen. Was würde ihr Bruder dazu sagen? - Was würde ihre Familie dazu sagen? - Würden sie mir die Schuld geben? - Ich tat es. Ich meinte schuldig an ihrem Tod zu sein. - Dabei kannte ich sie nicht einmal ...  
  
***  
  
Erst einmal, will ich für die Reviews danken. Dann liebe Keeline: Die Personen, welche nach Niadê gesucht haben, konnten den zweiten Selbstmord Versuch nicht sehen, weil sie zu weit weg war. Die Stimme schallte in Lórien wieder. - Zu mindest dort, wo es still war. - Das Fest findet ja nicht in der ganzen Baumstadt satt. - Es muss ja auch Orte in Lórien geben, bei denen es während des Festes etwas ruhig ist.  
  
So viel dazu. Ich hoffe, dass auch deine Frage, warum das für sie der einzige Ausweg sei, beantwortet ist. - Falls jemanden meine Geschichte zu blöd ist, soll er es nur sagen.  
  
Schreibt mir viele Reviews  
  
Sarah 


	3. Angriffe

Disclaimer: Alles was in meiner Geschichte J. R. R. Tolkien erfand, gehört noch immer ihm. Daran wird sich wohl nichts ändern. - Nun ja. Das Aneignen anderen Besitzes ist nicht mein Ziel. Ich erfinde nur blödsinnige Geschichten dazu. - Und Geld scheffeln will ich mit der Geschichte auch nicht.  
  
Hier ist das zweite Kapitel. Wem das zu blöd wird, sollte das nicht lesen.  
  
Kapitel 2. Angriffe  
  
Seit dem Vorfall mit Niadê sind schon einige Wochen vergangen. Ich war wie ausgewechselt. Ich suchte jeden Tag nach ihr. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühlte ich mich für das Geschehene verantwortlich. Ich sagte mir immer, dass ich sie los lassen hätte sollen.  
  
Dabei hätte das auch nichts geändert. Meinen Freunden erzählte ich nichts von den Schuldgefühlen. Nicht nur in meinem Leben gab es eine Veränderung. Auch draußen in der Welt gingen Veränderungen vor sich. Seit einpaar Wochen gab es Angriffe.  
  
Eine fremde Person hatte ein Heer an Orks zusammen gestellt. Sie plünderten und töteten. Nur ein kleines Kind, soll das Gesicht vom Anführer gesehen haben. Es sagte, dass der Anführer eine "Sie" ist. Sie soll dunkle Augen haben. Die Haare wurden unter einem Helm versteckt.  
  
Bei der Beschreibung ihrer Augen wurde ich hellhörig. Konnte es sein, dass Niadê noch lebt? - Aber warum sollte sie ein Heer aufstellen, welches nur leid mit sich bringt? - Warum machte ich mir sorgen um sie?  
  
Ich musste schon zugeben, dass sie mir leid tat. Sie war arm dran und besessen. Plötzlich blitzte es bei mir. Sie war besessen! Konnte es sein, dass nicht sie sondern der, von dem sie besessen ist, im Moment die Kontrolle über sie hatte?  
  
Nein. - Das war schwachsinnig. Die Anführerin der Orks war sicher nicht Niadê. - Das waren zu mindest meine Gedanken. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich denken sollte. Ich war ziemlich verwirrt.  
  
Es fanden zahllose Gespräche statt. Alle fragten sich, wer der Anführer sei. Wir stellten einen Trupp zusammen, ich eingeschlossen, der heraus finden soll, wer die Anführerein nun war.  
  
Stunden nach dem Beschluss machten wir uns auf den Weg. Mit mir waren Gimli, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin und nicht zu vergessen Gandalf unterwegs. Nach einpaar Tagen konnten wir, aus unserem Versteck aus, das Lager des Heers beobachten.  
  
Wir beschlossen, dass nur 2 von uns zum Zelt der Anführerein gingen. Die Zwei waren Aragorn und ich. Wir schlichen bis zum Zelt. Es war schon spät in der Nacht und nur noch die Wachen waren wach. - Nicht wirklich. Sie befanden sich auch schon im Halbschlaf.  
  
Ich ging voraus, da ich ein Elb war und somit mich leichtfüßig fortbewegen kann. Ich betrat das Zelt. Es wurde von einen schwachen Licht einer Öllampe, die an der Zeltdecke hing erhellt. Rechts auf der Seite stand ein Bett, oder wie man das beim Reisen auch nennen mag.  
  
Im Bett lag die Anführerein. Sie schlief. Ich schlich auf sie zu und meine Befürchtung wurde zur Wirklichkeit. - Es war Niadê. Ihr dunkles Haar lag ausgebreitet auf dem Bett. So weit ich sah trug sie ein langes Hemd, das man oben zuknöpfen konnte. Bei ihr war es allerdings nicht zugemacht und somit war etwas Haut von ihrem Dekolleté zu sehen. Ich hütete mich natürlich meinen Blick woanders hin zu richten. Ab der Hüfte bedeckte sie ihre dünne Decke.  
  
Ich kniete neben ihrem Bett nieder. Sie tat mir leid. Zu erst musste sie so sehr leiden und dann so was. Ohne dass ich etwas gemacht hatte, erwachte sie aus ihrem Schlaf. Sie erblickte mich.  
  
"My Lord. Was macht ihr hier?"  
  
Schnell saß sie aufrecht im Bett. Dabei verrutschte der Ausschnitt. In der Hoffnung, dass ich nicht rot anlief, drehte ich meinen Kopf weg. Ich kann nur erraten, dass sie ihren gewagten Ausschnitt entdeckt hatte und ihn zugemacht hatte.  
  
"Ich - Von wem seit ihr besessen?"  
  
Es kam keine Antwort. Ich wagte es wieder sie an zu sehen. Dabei bemerkte ich, dass sie beschämt hinunter starrte.  
  
"Ihr müsst wissen, dass ich euch deswegen nicht tadeln will, aber da draußen ist ein Heer an Orks und mit denen habt ihr - nein die Person, von der ihr besessen seit - Angriffe auf unschuldige Bürger Mittelerdes gemacht. - Also, von wem seit ihr nun besessen?"  
  
"Von Sauron."  
  
Mir klappte der Mund auf. Ich dachte, ich hätte mich verhört doch dem war nicht so. Sie - Niadê war tatsächlich von Sauron besessen. Die roten Augen. - Deshalb kamen sie mir so bekannt vor. Es waren Sauron's Augen. - So rot wie Feuer.  
  
Plötzlich schien Niadê Schmerzen zu haben. Sie krümmte sich zusammen. - Genau so, wie im Wald. Ich wusste, was das heißen würde. Sauron übernahm wieder die Kontrolle über ihren Körper.  
  
"Rettet euch selbst. - Bitte. Er - Ich kann ihn nicht mehr aufhalten. - Lauft!"  
  
Beim letzten Wort schlug ihre Stimme um. Sie klang wieder tief und kalt. Ich suchte das Weite und ließ die arme Niadê zurück. Wäre ich dort gewesen, wären wir alle aufgeflogen. Ich musste gehen. Draußen traf ich Aragorn, der hinterm Zelt auf mich wartete.  
  
"Legolas, was ist nun?"  
  
"Lass uns schnell von hier weggehen. Sobald wir weit genug entfernt sind, erzähle ich dir alles."  
  
Wir kehrten zu unserem Lager zurück. Dort berichtete ich von Niadê und ihrem Anfall. Meine Freunde konnten - nein, wollten es genau so wenig, wie ich glauben. Es muss sich wohl so zugetragen haben, dass Sauron's Seele nach seinem Sturz, sich einen neuen Wirt gesucht hatte. - Einen schwachen Wirten, dessen Seele sich gegen den Eindringling nicht wehren konnte.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt? - Einen Exorzisten rufen?"  
  
"Pip, manchmal kannst du wirklich blöd sein."  
  
"Hey, Merry, du bist auch nicht der Schlauste."  
  
"Na wenigstens, mache ich in solch ernsten Situationen, keine blöden Witze."  
  
Gandalf griff ein. "Schluss jetzt. - Das hält doch kein Lebewesen aus. - Legolas - " Alle Augen richteten sich auf mich. Ich war während dem Streitgespräch in Gedanken versunken und schreckte hoch.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
" - Was meinst du zu dem ganzen?"  
  
"Pippin könnte unter Umständen recht haben. - Nur ..."  
  
"Nur was?"  
  
"Wo bekommen wir so eine Person her? - Es ist nicht alltäglich, dass jemand von einer Seele besessen ist."  
  
Alle versanken in ihren Gedanken. Ich persönlich hatte zu letzt vor einpaar Jahrhunderten von einem Exorzisten gehört. So was war wirklich selten. - Einer Seits zum Glück, anderer Seits zum Pech.  
  
Zum Glück, weil die Bewohner Mittelerdes nicht ihren Körper teilen müssen. Zum Pech, weil es somit keinen - oder so gut, wie keinen gab, der die fremden Seelen austreiben könnte. Da hatten wir eine neue Aufgabe vor uns.  
  
Wir kehrten zurück um Bericht zu erstatten. Nachdem ich erzählte, das Niadê die Anführerin war und von Sauron besessen, machten wir uns sofort auf nach einem "Exorzisten" zu suchen. - Ich glaubte allerdings nicht, dass wir einen finden würden.  
  
Wir reisten mit einem Schiff in den Westen. Die Überfahrt war anstrengend und beschwerlich. Als wir uns mitten auf dem Meer befanden zog ein Unwetter auf. Nur wenige blieben auf dem Deck, mich eingeschlossen.  
  
Eine große Welle kam, brach über uns und riss einpaar unserer Männer in die tosende See. Ich konnte mich noch rechtzeitig an einem Mast festhalten, doch dann wurde mein Anfangs fester Griff immer lockerer und auch ich landete im Meer.  
  
Nachdem ich mich wieder auf der Wasseroberfläche befand, wurde ich sogleich von einer riesigen Welle begraben. Ich kämpfte mich immer wieder hinauf und versuchte mich auch oben zu halten, aber mit der Zeit ging mir die Energie aus.  
  
Völlig erschöpft, sank ich in die Tiefen des Meeres hinab. Ich spürte, wie es mir die Luft abschnitt, nur zum weiterkämpfen hatte ich nicht mehr die Kraft. Ich hatte so viele Bilder vor den Augen. Meine Freunde - meine Familie - Niadê.  
  
- Niadê! Ich musste sie doch noch von Sauron erretten, doch wie sollte mir das gelingen, wenn ich immer tiefer und tiefer sinke. Ich musste sie retten - das schwor ich mir. Dieser Gedanke gab mir so viel Energie, dass ich mich wieder regte und zur Wasseroberfläche tauchte.  
  
Oben sah ich mich, versucht nicht erneut unter zu gehen, nach unserem Schiff um und fand es. Ich kämpfte mich bis zu ihm durch, während ich hin und wieder von Wellen untergetaucht wurde.  
  
Immer zu dachte ich an Niadê. Was wenn niemand dieses arme Wesen von ihrem Leid befreien könnte? - Was wenn sie sich wiederholt selber befreien würde? - Nein, das durfte sie nicht.  
  
Mit diesen Gedanken kam ich schließlich, bei einer Strickleiter, die außen an unserem Schiff befestigt war an und kletterte hinauf. An Deck waren noch immer einpaar unserer Leute, die aufpassten, dass wir nicht kentern würden.  
  
Ich ging unter Deck, wo Gimli, Frodo, Sam, Merry, und Pippin saßen. - Aragorn kam bei unserer reise nicht mit, da er der König Gondors war und sein Volk verteidigen musste. Als ich unten eintrat starrten mich alle entgeistert an und Gimli kam auf mich zu.  
  
"Mein Freund ... - Was ist passiert? Es sind Matrosen hinuntergekommen, die waren nicht einmal halb so nass, wie du."  
  
"Die sind auch sicher nicht in die See gespült worden."  
  
Gimli gab mir eine Decke und ich setzte mich dankend hin. Alle Augen waren noch immer auf mich gerichtet. Gimli setzte sich neben mich und stellte mir die Frage, welche auch die Anderen interessierte.  
  
"Wenn du im Meer warst, wie kommt es dann, dass du wieder hier bist?"  
  
"Zu erst wurde ich von den Wellen wiederholt untergetaucht. Dann triftete ich von Schiff ab. Als nächstes ging ich vollkommen unter und war dabei in den Tiefen des Meeres zu verschwinden. Und zu letzt, riss ich mich zusammen, tauchte auf, schwamm zurück, kletterte an der Strickleiter hinauf und ging unter Deck."  
  
Keiner brachte ein Wort über die Lippen und alle starrten mich weiterhin entgeistert an. Langsam kam ich mir blöd vor und das mussten die anderen gemerkt haben, den sehr schnell wendeten sie ihre Blicke ab und widmetet sich anderen Dingen.  
  
***  
  
Während wir unsere Reise fortsetzten wurden in Mittelerde weiterer Angriffe gemacht. Auch mein Vater, Thranduil und meine Mutter, Curon - calad mussten sich der Attacken erwehren. Leider trug es sich so zu, dass meine Mutter schwer verletzt wurde.  
  
Nach dem mein Vater sie in Sicherheit brachte, brach sie zusammen. Mein Vater sagte ihr, dass sie noch durch halten sollte, weil sie so bald wie möglich einen Heiler aufsuchen würden. Doch meine Mutter schaffte es nicht und starb.  
  
Meine Mutter leitete kurz bevor es geschah die Nalor ein. - Die Nalor ist unsere Art der Beerdigung. Man kann sie machen, kurz bevor man stirbt oder wenn man schon tot ist. - Allerdings müssten das dann die Verwandten, oder Bekanten machen.  
  
Man muss den Toten oder Sterbenden ein Gegenstück, zum Beispiel etwas, dass aussagte, wer man war, geben. Das Gegenstück meiner Mutter war, dass sie meinem Vater bat mir aus zu richten, dass sie mich liebte und ein letzter Kuss an meinem Vater.  
  
Dann verblasste sie und einzelne Lichtfunken flogen zum nächtlichen Firmament auf. Mein Vater überstand ihren Tod, weil sie ihn bat noch weiter zu leben. Die ganzen Monate, in denen wir unsere Reise machten, wusste ich nicht, dass ich sie verloren hatte. - Ich spürte etwas und hatte ein ungutes Gefühl, doch dieses Gefühl zu deuten konnte ich nicht. Erst als ich zurückkehrte verstand ich und da war es zu spät.  
  
So viele Unschuldige starben unter den grausamen Angriffen des Orkheers und Niadê, welche von Sauron, dessen Hass größer als alles auf der Welt war, besessen war führte es.  
  
Alles wurde zerstört. - Menschen, die in Panik zu flüchten versuchten. - Zwerge, dessen Mienen von Orks belagert wurden. - Hobbits, welche das grüne und sonst so ruhige Auenland verlassen mussten. - Elben, welche sich mutig verteidigten und zum Teil dennoch fielen.  
  
Die großen Elbenstädte wurden verwüstet. - Bruchtal. - Lórien. - Düsterwald. Niemand war noch sicher und alle versanken in der Angst und Panik. Das Chaos regierte in Mittelerde, doch manche machten Versuche zu einander zu finden und sich zu vereinen.  
  
Mein Vater, My Lady Galadriel und ihr Gatte Celeborn, die Zwergenherrscher, Aragorn und Gandalf, als Repräsentant der Maya, sie hielten eine geheime Ratssitzung und schmiedeten Pläne, um sie Morde zu stoppen. Durch einen unerwarteten Angriff, wurde die Sitzung gestört und alle beteiligten nicht getötet, sondern gefangen genommen.  
  
Die einzige Hoffnung die es noch gab, waren wir - die Reisenden. Es lag an uns die Völker Mittelerdes zu retten, doch wie gesagt wussten wir nichts von den Geschehnissen unseres Landes.  
  
***  
  
Was? - Das ist euch nicht zu blöd? - Na gut ... Wenn sich jemand fragt, ob die so etwas, wie Exorzisten kennen kann ich nur sagen, dass sich dieser jemand mein neues Kapitel genauer durchlesen soll. - Keine Sorge. Es reicht, wenn ich Legolas in einer Geschichte sterben lasse.  
  
Sarah  
  
Ps: Evi sorry, dass es dich verwirrt hat. 


	4. Benat

Disclaimer: Na? - Habe ich Legolas erfunden? - Gehört er mir? Leider nicht. Dafür gehört Lai und Co nur dem Herrn Tolkien. - Was solls. Ach ja ... Geld verdienen will ich damit auch nicht *lach* Als ob das so gut wäre ...  
  
Hier ist mit Verspätung ein kurzes Kapitel ... Ab dem zweiten Szenen wechsel kann ich das Lied "Gravity of Love" empfehlen  
  
Kapitel 3. Benat  
  
Es dauerte Tage bis wir zu einer Insel kamen. Sie war nicht groß und eher flach. Wir alle waren sehr froh, dass wir uns nicht mehr auf der See befanden. Von dem ewigen hin und her Geschaukel wurden einpaar von uns, sprich Merry, Pippin, Gimli und mir schlecht. Und dabei hatte ich es noch am Bester erwischt.  
  
Ich ging an Deck und atmete die salziger Luft ein. Während ich das tat, beobachtete ich das Wasser, das in die Luft spritzte, als meine Freund sich hineinbegaben. Als ich in das Meer starrte, entdeckte ich den weiß - silbernen Sand. In den Häfen Mittelerdes habe ich schon viel Sand geseh'n, doch so einer, wie dieser erschien mit noch nie.  
  
Ich kletterte entlang der Strickleiter hinunter und ging einfach übers Meer, während der Rest der Gruppe durchs Wasser wartete. Ich spürte die sanften Wellen, die sich an der Oberfläche wegen des Windes bildeten. In diesem Fall war ich froh ein Elbe zu sein, sonst müsste ich, wie meine Freunde gegen den Wiederstand bei jedem Schritt ankämpfen.  
  
Sobald wir den Strand erreicht hatten, versuchten die Anderen ihre Kleidung zu entwässern. Sehr schnell machten wir uns auf die Suche nach irgendwelchem Leben auf dieser Insel. Wir gingen durch diesen seltsamen Wald. Die Bäume dort waren nicht so, wie die bei uns und sie konnten es auch in dieser Hitze aushalten.  
  
Es war schon so heiß, dass alle ihre Mäntel ablegten und sie am Strand bei einpaar Seeleuten zurückließen. Wir gingen einige Stunden und fanden nichts. Selbst durch die großen Blätter der Bäume schien die Sonne gnadenlos auf uns herab. Ich konnte nicht sagen, wie lange wir nun wirklich unterwegs waren, doch die Zeit erschien mir, wie eine Ewigkeit.  
  
Die Bäume schienen kein Ende nehmen zu wollen. Wir kamen zu einem kleinen Fluss, wo wir eine Pause machten und unsere Wasserflaschen auffüllten. Ich lehnte mich an einen Baum an, so entkräftet war ich. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass diese Reise so anstrengend sein würde. Im Gegensatz zu dem hier, fand ich, dass der Weg nach Mordor nur ein kleiner Spaziergang mit Hindernissen war.  
  
Wir machten uns wieder daran, nach Lebewesen auf dieser Insel zu suchen und ich schärfte wieder meine Sinne. Ich hörte und sah mich um, doch konnte nichts entdecken. Auf einmal vernahm ich ein Geräusch und machte die Anderen darauf aufmerksam. Wir blickten uns vorsichtig um und hielten unsere Waffen bereit.  
  
Dieses Geräusch schnellte auf uns zu. Wir hatten keine Ahnung, was es sein würde. Es klang groß und so, als wäre es in Gefahr. - Als hätte es Angst. Das Getrampel kam immer näher und näher. Schon sehr bald konnte ich es erkennen und fragte mich, was es für eine Kreatur sei.  
  
Es war ein Wesen, das schwer gebaut war und zwei Hörner hatte. - Noch weiteres konnte ich einen mit Stacheln bestückten Schwanz entdecken, der mich an einen Morgenstern erinnerte und dass dieses Etwas statt einem Maul einen Schnabel, wie ein Vogel hatte.  
  
Es eilte auf uns zu und es schien nicht so als würde es halt machen. Wir wichen aus und diese Kreatur lief an uns vorbei. Ein zweites Wesen verfolgte das Eine und brachte es zu fall, um es zu erlegen. Wir verfolgten nicht länger dieses Schauspiel und gingen zügig weiter, bevor uns noch so ein Etwas entdecken würde.  
  
Was war das nur für eine Insel? - Seltsame Bäume und seltsame Lebewesen. Wir gingen weiter, aber fanden bis auf weitere Kreaturen kein anderes Leben. Ich verlor schon langsam alle Hoffnung, aber der Gedanke daran, dass wir sehr bald diesen Ort verlassen würden und woanders nach dem Exorzisten suchen würden, gab sie mir wieder zurück. Es dämmerte bereits, als wir beschlossen zu, Strand zurück zu kehren. Was wir dort sahen, hätten wir nicht für möglich gehalten.  
  
***  
  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten Aragorn, Gandalf und mein Vater andere Probleme. Der ganze Rat war in Gefangenschaft von Sauron. Sie Alle fanden ich in einem Kerker wieder. Alle zusammen in einer Zelle gefesselt, wie Verbrecher.  
  
Keiner von ihnen sprach ein Wort. Sie hörten Schritte nähr kommen und das Klicken, als die Türe aufgesperrt wurde. Die Person, die eintrat war Niadê. Alle beachteten sie nicht, als sie vor ihnen stand.  
  
"Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass euer kleiner Rat, was gegen mich ausrichten könnte. - Wie lächerlich."  
  
Niadê, oder besser gesagt Sauron in Niadê's Körper, schritt an den Gefangenen auf und ab. My Lady Galadriel, ihr Ehemann Celeborn und mein Vater verzogen nicht die Miene. Sie schwiegen, während sich die Zwergenherrscher aufregten. Aragorn und Gandalf musterten sie/ihn nur.  
  
"Und was habe ich gehört? - Ihr habt einen Trupp losgeschickt, damit sie einen "Exorzisten" holen. Wie schlau von euch. Es ist nur so. Ich werde diesen Körper niemals freigeben. So schwache Seelen sind selten, da wirft man sie nicht gleich wieder weg. Aber ich brauche da ohne hin keine Befürchtungen zu haben."  
  
Gandalf der bis her nur zu Boden blickte und Sauron keine Beachtung schenckte, sah auf und warf ihm einen drohenden Blick zu.  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Sie sind auf Benat. - Eine kleine und fast verlassene Insel. Vierzig meiner Gefolgsleute sind dort und werden darauf Acht geben, dass euer Trupp nie wieder zurückkehren wird."  
  
"Wenn du deine Orktruppen meinst ..."  
  
" - Orks? Also bitte. Ich habe bessere, als Orks. Diese schwachen Gestalten können doch nur in der Nacht morden. Nein, was ich habe ist viel besser. Meine Nurta sind stärker, als ... - Uruk hais. Sie können es mit doppelt so vielen Männern aufnehmen."  
  
"Du bist wahnsinnig."  
  
"Nein. - Ich strebe nur nach Macht. Also wenn ihr mich entschuldigt. - Ich muss noch einpaar Dörfer und Städte zerstören."  
  
Sauron brach im schallenden Gelächter aus und ging so davon. Er ließ die Neun gefesselt an der kalten Steinwand des Kerkers zurück. Bevor die absolute Stille eintrat hörte man noch das Klicken, als die Türe zugesperrt wurde.  
  
***  
  
Es war schon fast dunkel, als wir den Strand erreichten. Vor unseren Augen bot sich ein schreckliches Bild. Das Schiff war zerstört und die restliche Mannschaft lag leblos im warmen Sand. Ich ging als Erster durch die Verwüstung und sah mir es aus der Nähe an, während meine Freunde entsetzt stehen blieben.  
  
Es schien mir so, als wären das hier die Überreste eines Schlachtfeldes. Ich konnte nicht begreifen was hier geschehen war. Wir hatten den ganzen Tag lang gesucht, doch niemanden gefunden und hier war nun alles zerstört.  
  
Das hieß, dass es hier doch noch andere Personen waren, den es konnten nicht die Kreaturen dieser Insel gewesen sein. - Wäre dem so, müssten große Spuren im Sand sein, aber da befanden nur mehrer kleinere Spuren von Wesen, die in unserer Größe waren.  
  
Wer oder was konnte so etwas machen? Es mochte sich vielleicht so zu getragen haben, dass sie uns als Eindringlinge sahen, aber es mussten sehr viele sein, weil dort ungefähr 54 tote Männer lagen. Und darunter befanden sich 21 Elben. Dabei ist doch bekannt, dass man Elben schwer überraschen kann. Wir standen vor einem Rätsel.  
  
Ich spürte den Sand unter meinen Füßen und hörte das Rauschen des Meeres. In Mitten der Toten blieb ich stehen und sah mich um. Am Strand wurden die Überreste unseres Schiffes von den sanften Wellen des Meeres bewegt. Wir waren auf dieser Insel gefangen und noch dazu in großer Gefahr.  
  
Die Nacht brach herein und ich stand noch immer dort wo ich war und starrte in die See. So viele Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf. All meine Hoffnung, Niadê jemals zu retten, war nun vollkommen zerstört. Wir konnten von hier nicht weg, um am nächsten Tag auf die nächste Insel zu gelangen.  
  
Was würde uns noch bevor stehen? - Welcher Gefahr würden wir ausgesetzt sein? In all den Jahren des Ringkampfes hatte ich niemals so viel Angst, wie in diesem Moment. Ich hatte Fragen, für die es keine Antwort gab, oder die mir niemand Lebender beantworten könnte.  
  
Ich vernahm die Stimmen meiner Freunde, doch war nicht fähig darauf zu reagieren. So starr war ich vor Angst. Gimli berührte mich am Arme, doch ich erschrak nur und zuckte zusammen. Darauf blickte er mich verwundert und besorgt an, während ich meinen Blick nicht vom Meer ließ.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mein Freund?"  
  
"Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung."  
  
Mit diesen Worten ging ich weg. Ich wusste nicht wohin ich wollte, oder ob ich je zurückkehren würde. Selbst die Rufe der Hobbits hörte ich nicht. Wie hypnotisiert wanderte ich den Strand entlang, während die Sonne hinterm Horizont verschwand.  
  
Ich ging ungefähr um die halbe Insel herum, bis ich halt machte und mich im Sonnen gewärmten Sand fallen ließ. Ich war hoffnungslos und hatte die Orientierung verloren. Ich wusste nicht warum ich das getan hatte und ich wusste auch nicht, ob ich diese Nacht überleben würde. Das einzige was ich wusste, war dass ich Niadê retten musste - und dass es nun schier unmöglich war.  
  
Auf einen dieser Inseln musste ein Exorzist namens Quetod sein. Er wurde vor einigen Jahren verbannt, weil die Menschen so naiv waren und ihn für Taten beschuldigten, für die er nichts konnte. Zu spät wurde seine Unschuld bewiesen. Man hatte ihn bereits in den Westen verbannt, von dort er auch nicht zurückkehrte.  
  
Ich persönlich bezweifelte, dass er uns einfach so helfen würde, nachdem er schließlich von uns verbannt worden war. Außerdem war fraglich, ob er noch leben würde. Niemand wusste das und jetzt sollten wir ihn finden, um ihm um Hilfe zu bitten. Aber wir sind verhindert und ich bin mir auch nicht so sicher, ob wir jemals zurückkehren würden.  
  
Düsterwald. - Ich würde meine Heimat vermissen. Aber wie lange noch? Mein Vater und meine Mutter. - Was würden sie denken, wenn sie nie wieder etwas von ihrem Sohn hörten? Und meine Freunde. - Ich habe sie verlassen und nun stellte ich mir die Frage, ob sie überhaupt noch leben.  
  
Diese Fragen quälten mich. Ich war verlassen und alleine, oder wie es sah, verloren und hilflos. Ich entschloss mich zurück zu gehen. Es war bereits dunkel und immer wenn ich Geräusche aus dem Wald vernahm, liefen mir kalte Schauer über den Rücken und ich beschleunigte meine Schritte.  
  
Mir kam es so vor, als würde ich im Sand versinken. Bei jedem Mal, wenn ich am Boden aufkam versank ich ein bisschen im Sand, als würde ich gleich im ihm untergehen. Ich hörte etwas, das die Luft schnitt. - So ein Laut kannte ich nur von Pfeilen, die sich demnächst in ihr Ziel bohren würden.  
  
So ein Geräusch kam auf mich zu und noch bevor ich mich versah, traf mich etwas hart am Kopf. Ich verlor das Bewusstsein und brach dort zusammen, wo ich mich befand. Ich merkte nur noch, dass mein Körper schwer in den feinen Sand fiel.  
  
***  
  
Sorry, dass es nur so kurz ist. Mehr ist mir auch nicht eingefallen, dafür schreibe ich schon jetzt am 4.Kapitel. 


	5. Neue Hoffnung

Disclaimer: Muss ich mich wirklich wiederholen? *leidend blick* Na gut ... Alles was J.R.R. Tolkien erfunden hat gehört sicher nicht mir. Ich erfinde lieber mein eigenes Zeug ... - Das macht Spaß. Wirklich. Ach ja. Ich will damit auch kein Geld verdienen.  
  
Kapitel 4. Neue Hoffnung  
  
Ich kam wieder zum Bewusstsein und erkannte, dass ich mich in einer Art Höhle befand. Wasser tropfte von der Decke und ein kalter Nebel zog sich über den Boden. Ich hörte ein Rauschen und ging dem nach. Ich erblickte einen Wasserfall, welcher einen Eingang verdeckte. Ich wollte in Richtung hinaus, als eine Stimme hinter mir in der Höhle, wiederschallte.  
  
"Du willst doch nicht wieder gehen. - Es ist Nacht und draußen ist es gefährlich."  
  
Ich drehte mich um und erblickte ein junges Mädchen. Sie trug eine weiße, kurzärmelige Bluse und einen langen dunkelroten Rock. Ich schätzte ihr Alter auf 16 - 17 Jahre. Sie kam auf mich zu und nahm mich bei der Hand. Dann zog sie mich zum dem Platz neben dem nun prasselnden Feuer zurück und ich setzte mich.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
  
"Oh. - Entschuldigung, meine Name lautet Quelest. Vater sagte immer, dass ich höflich seinen soll, wenn wir Gäste haben."  
  
Ich begriff überhaupt nichts. Fragend sah ich mich um und wieder drängten sich mir Fragen auf. - Warum versteckte sie sich in dieser Höhle und gibt es noch mehr Personen, an diesem Ort? Sie schaute mich nur an und gab mir Antwort auf meine nicht ausgesprochenen Fragen.  
  
"Wir waren die einzigen hier. Nun ja, bis jetzt. Diese Insel ist alles Andere als sich, doch wir sind hier gefangen. Vater hat schon oft versucht von hier weg zu kommen. Damals gab es auch noch den alten Stamm. - Die Laig. Doch dann kamen diese Kreaturen und zerstörten alles. Sie töteten den Stamm und mein Vater und ich flohen. Für Mutter gab es keine Rettung mehr. Vor drei Jahren starb er und nun bin ich alleine."  
  
Ich hatte die ganze Zeit interessiert zugehört. Dieses Mädchen musste viel durchgemacht haben. Ihr Haar war so dunkel und ihre Augen ... - Sie erinnerte mich an Niadê. Während ich sie so anstarrte, sah sie schüchtern weg.  
  
"Oh, du musst verzeihen. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt. - Ich heiße Legolas."  
  
"Legolas - Das ist ein schöner Name."  
  
"Darf ich dir eine frage stellen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wie alt bist du?"  
  
"Ich? 17, warum Fragst du?"  
  
"Nur so."  
  
"Und du? - Wie alt bist du?"  
  
"2939 Jahre."  
  
"2939 Jahre?!"  
  
"Als Elbe ist man in diesem Alter noch jung. - Wenn ich ein Mensch wäre würde ich ca. 25 - 27 Jahre alt sein, oder so ... - Ich weiß auch nicht so recht."  
  
"Aha ..."  
  
"Wie hieß dein Vater?"  
  
"Quedot. - Warum fragst du?"  
  
Mich traf diese Antwort, wie ein Keulenschlag. Sie war Quetod's Tochter und er war tot. Im diesem Moment war wirklich alle Hoffnung verschwunden, doch dann kam mir ein Gedanke, der sie mir vielleicht zurück holen würde.  
  
"Weißt du was ein Exorzist ist?"  
  
"Ja. Vater hat den Leuten hier früher sehr geholfen. Die Seelen der Verwanden, wollten nicht von ihnen ab und mein Vater sorgte dafür, dass sie dort hin gehen, wo sie hin gehörten."  
  
"Weißt du, wie das geht?"  
  
"Ja. Vater hat es mir beigebracht. - "  
  
Ich dachte, dass mein Herz vor Freude zerspringen würde. Wir mussten nur noch von diese Insel hinunter und nach Mittelerde zurück, dann könnte Niadê gerettet werden und es wäre alles wieder in Ordnung. Doch dann ...  
  
" - Nur ist das schon so lange her, dass ich nicht mehr so recht weiß, ob ich das noch kann."  
  
Sehr schnell kam ich wieder auf den Boden runter. Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es einen Harken gab, aber nein zu erst musste ich mich freuen, dass wir Hoffnung hatten. - Pech gehabt. Ich musste verzweifelt ausgesehen haben, weil sie mir einen besorgten Blick zu warf.  
  
"Was ist los? - Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?"  
  
"Es ist so ..."  
  
Ich erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte. Von Anfang bis zum heutigen Tag. Sie verstand schnell und beschloss uns zu helfen. Quelest schien mitleid mit Niadê zu haben. Bei mir war es nicht anders, aber mit Mitleid war ihr nicht geholfen und so schmiedeten sie und ich einen Plan, wie wir alle hier unbeschadet hinunter kommen könnten.  
  
Ich erfuhr auch warum Quedot nicht von dieser Insel konnte. Zum einen weil das Boote bauen schwer war, wenn man nicht die richtigen Werkzeuge dafür hat und zum anderen, weil die Monster dieser Insel, welche am Strand entlang trotteten, immer sein mit Mühe und in der Vollendung stehendes Boot zerstört hatten.  
  
Nachdem wir uns alles erzählt hatten, machten wir uns auf den Weg zu meinen Freunden. Ein neuer Tag hatte begonnen und Quelest und ich schlenderten am Strand entlang. Sehr bald erblickten wir die Anderen, welche mit einem Freudengeschrei auf uns zu liefen. Ich ging in die Knie und meine Hobbitfreunde zu begrüßen.  
  
Sie fielen mir so stark in die Arme, dass ich umfiel und im weichen Sand mit dem Rücken landete. Die Vier befreiten mich von ihrem Gewicht und ich stand auf. Gimli kam auf mich zu und warf mir einen bösen und zugleich fragenden Blick zu.  
  
"Warum bist du gestern gegangen? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Dir hätte sonst was passieren können. - Wer ist eigentlich diese junge Dame an deiner Seite?"  
  
"Das ist Quelest, Quedot's Tochter."  
  
Alle Augen waren auf das junge Mädchen gerichtet. Anscheinend stellten sie sich die selben Fragen, wie ich zuvor. Ich gab ihnen die Antworten auf all ihre nicht gestellten Fragen.  
  
"Quedot ist vor einpaar Jahren gestoben. Quelest lebe früher mit ihrem Stamm hier, der dann von irgendwelchen Kreaturen zerstört wurde. Ihr wurde das Exorzistendasein gelehrt, doch es ist schon so lange her, dass sie sich nicht sicher ist, ob sie noch weiß, wie der Ablauf des Rituals geht."  
  
"Und wie seit ihr auf einander getroffen?"  
  
Auf einmal blickte sie beschämt zu Boden. Ich wusste, was mich am vorigen Tag meines Bewusstsein beraubte. Es war ein Stein und Quelest hatte ihn geworfen. Ich war da schon geschwächt genug, deshalb traf sie mich und brachte mich anschließend in ihr Versteck.  
  
"Nun ... - Ich habe ihn versehentlich mit einem Stein getroffen und da ist er zusammen gebrochen. - Ich dachte er wäre eine dieser Kreaturen ..."  
  
Zu erst starrten sie das Mädchen verdutzt an, dann sahen sie zu mir und brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ich konnte sie verstehen, denn schließlich bin ich ein Elbe und als solcher ist es schwer - oder es sollte schwer sein, mich zu überraschen. Gimli war der erste, welcher Worte zwischen dem Gelächter herausbrachte.  
  
"Legolas, du wurdest von einem Mädchen ..."  
  
Er brach lachend am Boden zusammen und ich blickte meine Freunde nur unberührt an. Ich tat so, als wäre mir das egal, aber aus irgend einem unerfindlichen Grund störte es mich. Ich wusste nicht so recht so ich beleidigt seinen sollte, oder in ihr Gelächter einsteigen.  
  
"Sie kann dich doch nicht ... - Du bist ein Elb ..."  
  
Zwischen den Sätzen prustete Gimli immer los. Sie konnten es wohl einfach nicht fassen, dass ein menschliches Mädchen mich zu Fall gebracht hatte. Während die Fünf sich bemühten wieder mit dem Lachen auf zu hören, lief Quelest rot an.  
  
Es verstrichen Minuten und immer, wenn sie sich beruhigt hatten sahen sie mich an und begannen von Neuem. Da mir das mit der Zeit auf die Nerven Ging, wendete ich mich mit einem Seufzer ab und setzte mich in den Sand. Das junge Mädchen setzte sich neben mich, zog ihre Beine an und schloss ihre Arme um sie.  
  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht, dass sich deine Freunde über dich lustig machen."  
  
"Sie sind nun einmal leicht zu erheitern. Dafür kannst du nichts."  
  
"Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich dich für eine Kreatur gehalten habe. Ich meine - sie sind schwarz und tragen Kettenhemde."  
  
Mir schwante böses.  
  
"Und haben manche von ihnen gelbe Augen?"  
  
"Nein. Alle haben rot - orange Augen. Und ihr Anführer hat schwarze mit ein bisschen gelb in ihnen."  
  
"Dann sind sie also auch hier."  
  
"Wer ist hier?"  
  
"Saurons Truppen."  
  
"Oh. - Ist das schlecht?"  
  
Ich warf Quelest einen fragenden Blick zu und hob die Augenbraue. Sie verstand dieses Gebaren und erkannte, wie überflüssig und blöd ihre Frage war. Ich starrte in die Ferne und fragte mich, was wohl als nächstes passieren würde. Meine Frage wurde mir allerdings schneller als mir lieb war beantwortet.  
  
Ein Pfeil schoss durch die Luft und bliebt direkt vor meinen Füßen im Sand stecken. Ich drehte meinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus welcher der Pfeil kam. Meine Freunde hatten sich mittlerweile beruhigt und blickten mich besorgt an. Ich stand auf, packt Quelest am Handgelenk und zog sie zu meinen Freunden.  
  
"Lauft! - Wir müssen schnell vor hier weg! Los!"  
  
Wir liefen den Strand entlang und Sauron's Truppen verfolgten uns. Sie beschossen und mit Pfeilen und warfen Beile nach uns. Einer dieser Geschosse traf mich an der Schulter und riss meine Haut auf. Wir konnten sie zwischen den Bäumen abhängen und versteckten uns in Quelest's Höhle. Gimli, so auch die Anderen, warf mir einen besorgten Blick zu.  
  
"Legolas, du blutest."  
  
"Ich weiß. - Es scheint nur ein kleiner Kratzer zu sein. Nichts Schlimmes."  
  
Quelest kam auf mich zu und drückte sanft auf meine Wunde. Ich schrie nicht, aber verzog mein Gesicht. Die Wunde, welche ich zuvor, als kleinen Kratzer dargestellt habe, brannte sehr. Sobald sie mich ansah, schaute ich weg und entspannte wieder meine Gesichtszüge.  
  
"Wartet hier, ich hole Kräuter."  
  
Bevor einer von uns, etwa erwidern konnte, war sie auch schon verschwunden. Wir konnten nur abwarten und hoffen, dass sie nicht den Lakaien Saurons in die Hände fällt. Obwohl ... Sie lebte schon seit ihrer Geburt hier und kannte sich gut aus. Anders gesagt, sie kannte die Insel in - und auswendig.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kehrte Quelest wieder zu uns zurück. Sie hatte einige Pflanzen und sonstiges Gewächs in den Armen, welches sie auch sofort mit einem seltsam geformten Stein zerdrückte und die Flüssigkeit in ein kleines Schälchen gab. Dann kam sie zu mir. Meine Freunde und ich saßen inzwischen am Boden und beobachteten das Mädchen.  
  
"Würdest du bitte dein Hemd ausziehen."  
  
Ich blickte sie kurz an, bevor ich ihrer Bitte folgte und mein Hemd ablegte. Sie drückte mit ein sauber abgeschältes Stück Holz in die Hand und bat mich drauf zu beißen. Ich fragte mich warum, doch als sie diese Flüssigkeit auf meine Wunde tat, wusste ich warum.  
  
Es brannte noch mehr, als vorhin, als sie meine Verletzung berührte. Ich schloss meine Augen, lehnte meinen Kopf an die Steinwand an und unterdrückte meinen Schrei. Auf eine eigenartige Art und Weise, raubte mir das all' meine Kraft.  
  
Quelest verarztete mich und verband meinen Arm, während ich die Augen öffnete, schwach mit dem Rücken an der Wand lehnte und mit meiner zittrigen Hand das Holzstück aus dem Mund nahm. Meine Freunde schauten mitleidig zu mir herüber.  
  
Nachdem sie fertig war, half sie mir wieder das Hemd an zu ziehen. Sie war sehr sanft und vorsichtig. Das Mädchen setzte sich neben mich und blickte von der Seite an. Dann seufzte sie, zog ihre Beine an und umarmte sie mit ihren Armen. Ich fragte mich, was los war, dass sie so seufzte und in die Leere starrte.  
  
"Ist alles in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie blickte auf uns warf Sam einen fragenden Blick zu. Dann nickte sie kurz und nahm wieder ihre vorhergehende Pose ein. Ich brachte ein schwaches "Wirklich?" hervor und sie sah mich mit dem selben Blick an, wie sie es bei Sam tat.  
  
Ich wollte ihr einfach nicht glauben, nur es war so, dass ich, ein Elbe, zu schwach zum reden war. Ich konnte nichts dagegen machen, bis auf an der Wand zu lehnen und ab zu warten, bis meine Energie, wieder zu mir zurückkehrte. Wären in diesem Moment irgendwelche Angreifer gekommen, wäre ich hilflos gewesen.  
  
Mir schoßen viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ich fragte mich, was wohl gerade in Mittelerde geschah und ob Niadê darunter sehr leiden musste. - Was war das für eine Frage? Natürlich litt sie darunter! Es war ja schließlich ihr Körper - ihre Seele und Sauron brachte alles durch einander.  
  
Ich erinnerte mich noch an die erste Nacht, in der ich sie zum ersten Mal sah. Sie wollte sich töten, um ihrem Leiden ein Ende zu bereiten, aber ich hielt sie auf. Langsam aber deutlich stellte ich mir die Frage, ob das was ich tat nicht doch ein Fehler war. Vielleicht hätte ich da gar nicht eingreifen dürfen. - Vielleicht ... machte ich mir zu viele Gedanken.  
  
Ich beschloss eher meine Kräfte, als Sorgen zu sammeln. Immer ging alles irgendwie gut aus. Selbst der Ringkrieg ... - Und was wenn dieses Problem nun auch so ausgehen würde? Erneut keimte Hoffnung in mir auf. Wir hatte eine Exorzistin und nun brauchten wir nur noch nach Mittelerde zurück zu kehren und da ein Boot zu bauen nicht schwer war ...  
  
***  
  
Während ich dachte und dachte und dachte, geschah folgendes bei meinen Gefangenen Freunden, Verwanden und Bekannten:  
  
"Wir müssen hier so schnell, wie möglich raus. - Unsere Völker brauchen uns."  
  
Aragorn hatte sich zur Seite gelehnt und sprach zu Gandalf, der auf den Boden starrte. Er warf dem König Gondors einen ratlosen Blick zu und schüttelte langsam den Kopf.  
  
"Wie willst du das anstellen? - Wir sind hier gefesselt, ohne Waffen und draußen sind einige Wachen postiert. Wenn wir nicht Hilfe bekommen, gibt es keine Hoffnung für uns. Wie sehr sie uns auch benötigen, sie müssen dennoch einmal alleine mit den Angriffen zurecht kommen. Wir sind machtlos."  
  
"Und was ist mit dem Reisetrupp, der nach Quedot sucht? Falls sie zurückkehren, werden sie uns sicher befreien."  
  
"Mag sein, mein Freund. Doch sag, glaubst du wirklich, dass sie so schnell wieder bei uns sind? Du hast selber gehört, was Sauron gesagt hat. Er hat seine Gefolgschaft auf Benat und sie sind noch stärker als Uruk hais. Noch dazu haben sie sicher das Schiff zerstört und so viele Leute, wie möglich getötet. Vielleicht lebt niemand mehr und wir hoffen um Sonst auf ihrer Heimreise. Und selbst wenn sie noch leben, müssten sie zu erst noch ein Boot bauen und das benötigt Zeit. In ihrem Fall sogar viel Zeit. - Also setzte nicht zu große Erwartungen in unsere Freunde. Sie haben selber große Probleme und falls sie es schaffen sollte, zurück zu kehren, kommen sie zu spät."  
  
Aragorn schwieg. Was Gandalf zu ihm sagte, gab ihm zum nachdenken. Er hatte recht. Dennoch wollte der junge König nicht so schnell aufgeben und überlegte weiterhin, wie sie aus ihrer misslichen Lage heraus kommen könnten. Seine Gedankenzüge wurden von dem Gemecker eines Zwerges unterbrochen.  
  
"Ich habe so etwas noch nie erlebt. Gefesselt in einem Verlies. - So was ist mir noch nie untergekommen. Es ist gerade zu eine Frechheit!"  
  
Auf einmal schlug jemand gegen die Türe.  
  
"Seit still da drinnen!"  
  
Das ließ sich der Zwerg natürlich nicht bieten.  
  
"Seit wann gibt mir ein Bauerntölpel befehle?!"  
  
Und von draußen dröhnte es zurück, "Pass auf, was du sagst! Sonst könnte es dir schneller leid tun, als dir lieb ist! - Zwerge ..."  
  
Der Zwerg wollte was erwidern, doch die tadelnden Blicke der Elben, Menschen und dem einzigen Maya, ließen ihn ruhig bleiben.  
  
Alle waren in einer sehr bizarren Lage. Niemand wollte dort sein, wo er sich gerade befand. Mein Vater schwieg die ganze Zeit. Er war wohl, genau wie ich, in Gedanken versunken. Möglicher Weise dachte er an meine Mutter. Zu sehen, wie sie starb musste schwer für ihn gewesen sein. Ich hatte es in diesem Fall leichter, da mir nur die Nachricht überliefert wurde.  
  
Wir alle hatten nur noch die eine einzige Hoffnung. Dass wir Reisenden zurückkehrten und dass Quelest erfolgreich wäre. Das Schicksal ganz Mittelerdes lag in unseren Händen. Würden wir es schaffen?  
  
***  
  
Oh welch Wunder ... MEIN KAPITEL IST FERTIG. Das wurde aber auch Zeit, obwohl genau die fehlte mir ...  
  
Also wenn ihr nicht gerade wegen meiner Geschichte eingeschlafen seit, dann schreibt mir bitte eine Review. Ich würde mich wirklich darüber freuen. - Auch wenn ihr sagen würdet, dass meine FF mies ist und dass ich die schlechteste FF Autorin der Welt bin. - Na gut, darüber würde ich mich weniger freuen, aber man soll mir ja auch nicht unbedingt Honig ums Maul schmieren. (Ich habe kein Maul!!)  
  
Sarah 


	6. Fluchtversuch

Disclaimer: Na wem gehören den die meisten Figuren und Orte und so .. meiner FF? - Na? - Mir? Falsch geraten. - J.R.R. Tolkien? - Richtig! Und ich will damit sicher kein Geld verdienen, was sowieso unmöglich wäre ...  
  
Kapitel 5. Fluchtversuch  
  
Wir waren nun schon seit drei Tagen auf Benat und versuchten ein Boot im einem weiteren Versteck, nahe dem Strand zu bauen. Ich hoffte, dass wir jemals diese Insel verlassen würden. Wir waren wirklich nicht lange da, aber ich machte mir große Sorgen um meine Eltern und um die Völker Mittelerdes.  
  
Was wäre, wenn wir zu spät kommen würden? - Wenn sich vor unseren Augen ausschließlich verbrannte und ausgetrocknete Erde lag, welche mit dem Blut vieler unschuldiger Opfer getränkt wurde. - Wenn nur noch Sauron und seine Gefolgschaft leben würde. Schon seit am vorigen Abend drängten sich mir diese Fragen auf, doch eines war mir schon lange klar.  
  
Von allen Opfern, die Sauron begegneten, war Niadê das größte. Sie konnte nichts dafür und dennoch müsste sie Tag für Tag sehen, wie der ehemalige dunkle Herrscher Mittelerdes mit ihrem Körper Menschen, Zwergen, Elben und Maya tötete. Sie war macht los und existierte nur noch als Schatten ihrer Selbst.  
  
"Legolas hilfst du mir?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken hoch und hielt Quelest die Holzplatte, welche sie mit einpaar alten Nägeln, die noch zu den Überresten unseres Bootes gehörten, festnagelte. Für ihr Alter war sie sehr reif und organisiert. Sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte.  
  
Nachdem das biegsame Brett befestigt war, stießen auch schon die Anderen zu uns hinzu. Zusammen bauten wir ca. eine Woche an diesem Boot. Wir hatten in dieser Zeit wirklich großes Glück, dass uns Saurons Gefolgschaft nicht gefunden hatte, denn sonst hätten wir ein großes Problem gehabt.  
  
"Wenn es so weiter geht, werden wir erst morgen fertig sein. - Legolas träume nicht, sondern arbeite."  
  
Gimli holte mich wieder in die Realität zurück. In letzter Zeit versank ich immer wieder in meinen Gedanken. Es war mehr, oder weniger ein schrecklicher fast Dauerzustand. Ich dachte sehr oft an die Völker Mittelerdes und an meine Eltern, doch noch mehr dachte ich an das wehrloseste Opfer Sauron's, Niadê.  
  
"Du solltest dich an deiner eigenen Nase fassen. Selbst wenn ich in Gedanken versunken bin, merke ich, dass du ebenfalls 'Tagträume' hast."  
  
"Herr Elb, wird jetzt doch nicht kleinlich werden. - Ich denke nicht so oft, wie du über so belanglose Sachen nach."  
  
Belanglos?! In diesem Moment spürte ich, wie der Zorn über mich kam. Woher sollte er wissen, an was ich denke? Und warum meinte er, dass meine Gedanken belanglos waren? Bevor ich ihm irgendwas an den Kopf werfen konnte, schritt Quelest ein.  
  
"Hört ihr endlich einmal mit diesem Blödsinn auf? Ihr benehmt euch, wie kleine Kinder!"  
  
Wütend stapfte sie aus unserem Versteck und setzte sich in den sonnengewärmten Sand. Gimli und ich sahen ihr nur nach und wir fragten uns warum sie heute so gereizt war. Ich ging zu ihr hin und setzte mich neben sie. Quelest würdigte mich keines Blickes.  
  
"Was hast du?"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Das glaube ich dir nicht. Irgendwas muss heute passiert sein, dass du so gereizt bist."  
  
"Es sind nur Stimmungsschwankungen, mehr nicht."  
  
"Stimmungsschwankungen?"  
  
"Bevor ihr kamt gab es noch einen Lebenden ..."  
  
Ich horchte auf. War es nicht so, dass sie mir sagte, dass ihr Vater vor drei Jahren starb? - Warum erzählte sie mir nichts von dieser einen Person? Quelest starre ins Meer und ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und auch etwas traurig.  
  
" ... er hieß Veldeleon. Sauron's Gefolgsleute töteten ihn. Einfach so ..."  
  
"Bist du etwa ...?"  
  
"Schwanger? - Ja."  
  
Mit klappte die Kinnlade runter. Sie war 17 und schon schwanger! Wenn ich mir denke, dass ich 2939 noch keinen Nachkommen habe ... - Ich meine. Ich war nicht mehr ... aber sie ... Mir fehlten die Worte und ich starrte sie nur, wie ein Unterbelichteter an. Mein Blick wanderte von ihrem Gesicht, zu ihrem Bauch und wieder zurück.  
  
"Wenn du meinst, dass es noch zu früh ist, kann ich dir versichern, dass es bei unserem Stamm normal war. Es gab sogar manche Vermählungen zwischen Paaren von 12 Jahren."  
  
"Oh, du meine Güte. Warum so früh?"  
  
Ich klang entsetzt und so, als wäre ich in Trance. Ich wusste nicht, was ich getan hatte doch sie lächelte auf einmal und begann zu lachen. War mein Blick etwa so dämlich, oder klang ich nur so geschockt? Nachdem sie mich aufgeklärt hatte, beschlossen wir wieder zurück zu kehren.  
  
Noch an diesem Abend war es fertig und unser Entschluss stand fest. Wir würden morgen nach Mittelerde zurückkehren und Niadê und somit auch alle Völker von Sauron befreien. Ich hegte die Hoffnung, dass er damit für immer besiegt wäre, doch noch sollte man nicht den Tag vor dem Abend loben. Es würde sicher sehr schwer werden und man weiß ja nie, was einen erwartet.  
  
Wir saßen alle im Versteck, um ein Feuer herum und unterhielten und angeregt. Nun ja, Pippin und Merry saßen mehr, als eine Konversation zu führen. In diesem Gespräch erfuhren auch die Anderen, um Quelest's Schwangerschaft und meinten, dass sie für den 4. Monat noch recht schlank aussah.  
  
"Na das wird ja eine lustige Fahrt werden. Wir Sechs und eine Schwangere."  
  
"Gimli, du musst dich nicht gleich beschweren. Es ist nun einmal passiert und Schluss."  
  
"Gute Quelest, bist dir auch sicher, dass du damit das Exorzistenritual vollziehen kannst."  
  
"Warum nicht? - Außerdem ist mir lieber, wenn ich mit nach Mittelerde komme, als dass ich alleine hier zurückbleibe. Und das mit der Geburt würde hier auch nicht so leicht sein."  
  
Ich hatte dem Gespräch der Beiden lange genug gelauscht und mischte mich ein.  
  
"Stimmt. - Wer sollte dir dabei helfen, wenn wir nicht mehr da wären?"  
  
"Genau."  
  
Wir diskutierten noch bis in die Nacht hinein. Morgen würden wir versuchen von dieser Insel zu kommen, doch Sauron's Gefolge wird es sicher nicht zulassen wollen.  
  
***  
  
Während wir redeten und redeten, erlebten folgendes unsere gefangenen Freunde ...  
  
Die Türe fiel mit einem lauten Krachen auf und Sauron in Niadê's Körper trat ein. Keiner sah auf, weil sie ihm keine Beachtung schenken wollten. Er bemerkte das und hielt Gandalf einen Dolch, dessen Metall so schwarz, wie Sauron's Seele war, an die Kehle.  
  
"Schaut zu mir her, oder er wird sterben!"  
  
Gezwungener Maßen blickten sie zu Sauron empor. Ihre Blicke waren nicht mehr so warm und weich, wie noch vor einpaar Monaten, bevor das mit den Angriffen begonnen hatte und wir zusammen das Fest in Lórien feierten. Sie waren hart und kalt. Das aber nur in Sauron's Gegenwart. Er ließ den Maya los und ging wieder auf und ab.  
  
"Wie es scheint, ist euer kleiner Trupp vom Benat verschwunden. Meine Leute wissen zwar, dass sie noch immer da sind und, dass sie weg wollen und deshalb gab ich ihnen den Befehl heute mitten in der Nacht, diese Insel, Stück für Stück ab zu brennen."  
  
"Du bist wahnsinnig ..."  
  
"Und du wiederholst dich. Weißt du was? Du und deine Freunde werden sehr bald sterben. Ich werde das verbleibende Volk Mittelerdes zusammen kommen lassen und sie sollen, bei euer aller Hinrichtung zusehen."  
  
Alle blickten Sauron, der noch immer Niadê, als Hülle für seine bösen Machenschaffen benutzte, so an, als wäre er nicht mehr ganz bei Trost. - Was auch so war. Niemand wusste, wie er so wurde, wie er heut zu Tage war, doch das war auch nicht weiter von Belangen.  
  
"Du willst uns hinrichten?"  
  
"Natürlich, König Gondors. - Oder soll ich sagen, König des restlichen bisschen Gondors? My Lord, ich habe euer, ach so stolzes Land in Grund und Boden schlagen lassen. Ich glaube es gab nur noch an die 500 Überlebenden. Ist doch nett, was meine Nurta anrichten."  
  
Anstatt etwas zu sagen, sah Aragorn ihm nur in die Augen. Der dunkle Herrscher konnte nicht sagen, was des König's Augen zu sagen vermochten. Er wusste nicht, was in diesem Menschen vor sich ging, aber ... - Sein Blick. So kalt und herablassen, dass in Sauron die Wut aufkam.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an."  
  
Aragorn reagierte nicht und er wendete seinen Blick auch nicht ab. Die anderen bekamen mit, wie sehr es Sauron missfiel, dass er mit solchen Augen angesehen wurde. Sie sahen zwar nur die Hülle des Mädchens, welches in ihrem eigenen Körper gefangen war, doch es waren die Stimme und die Augenfarbe des dunklen Herrschers.  
  
"Schau mich nicht so an!"  
  
Als der König Gondors, dieser Mensch, seine Augen fortwährend auf ihn richtete, wurde er wirklich aggressiv. Er ließ seine Wache herbei rufen und sie schafften dieses rebellische Wesen in eine einzelne Zelle. Soll er doch dort abwarten, bis sie ihn hinaus in den Hof schleppen würden, um ihn zu exekutieren.  
  
Sauron ließ noch ein letztes Mal seinen Blick durch die Runde wandern, ehe er diesen Raum verließ und man den Riegel die Türe verschließen hörte. Nachdem der Laut des Verschließens verklungen war herrschte nur noch Stille in der Kerkerzelle.  
  
***  
  
Als ich erwachte, ging die Sonne auf. Ich tappte aus dem Versteck und wandelte über den leicht silbern - rötlichen Sand. Vor mir lag das unendlich wirkende Meer, welches aus den verschiedensten blau und grün Tönen einen Teppich bildete.  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass ich diesen Anblick genoss und mich von dieser Schönheit treiben ließ. Ich ging bis zum Wasser vor, welches in Form leichter Wellen an den Strand gespült wurde und versank mit den Augen in den sanften Bewegungen.  
  
Seit ich wusste, dass wir wieder zurückkehren würden, fühlte ich mich um vieles leichter. Es war so, als hätte man eine sehr große Last von mir genommen. Bei den Gedanken endlich diese Insel zu verlassen stahl sich mir ein Lächeln über meine Lippen.  
  
"Hallo."  
  
Ich drehte mich um und erblickte Quelest, die auf mich zukam. In diesem Moment sah ich sie nicht als Mädchen, wie ich es sonst tat, sondern als erwachsende Frau und werdende Mutter. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich sie teils bestaunte, da sie alles verloren hatte, was sie besaß und dennoch so geworden war, wie sie ist.  
  
"Morgen. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Sie bleib neben mir stehen und starrte in die Ferne. Ihr Blick schien verloren und verwirrt - und auf eine Art auch traurig. Sie sprach zu mir, ohne ihren Blick von dem Meer zu wenden.  
  
"Es ist eigenartig - Zu wissen, dass ich diese Insel verlassen werde und vielleicht nicht mehr zurückkehre. Ich wurde hier gebornen und bin auf dieser kleinen Insel groß geworden. Schau dir die Magie dieser Insel an. So etwas gibt es nur hier und ich befürchte das alles zu vermissen."  
  
"Wer sagt den, dass du für immer von hier weggehst? Wenn es dein Wunsch ist, wirst du sicher wieder zurückkehren. Man kann dich schließlich nicht in Mittelerde gefangen halten, so mal du uns aus einer sehr misslichen Lage hilfst."  
  
"Und was ist mit Sauron's Mannen? Ich kann unmöglich heimkehren, wenn sie auf mich warten."  
  
Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter, worauf sie mich fragen und besorgt zu gleich, an sah. Ich verstand, was sie meinte und konnte es ihr sehr gut nachempfinden, da ich von meiner Heimat entfernt war.  
  
"Wenn wir diese Insel betreten, werden wir uns schon um Sauron's Gefolgsleute kümmern. Sie werden dir schon nichts tun. Versprochen!"  
  
Quelest lächelte mich an und ihre Augen waren sorgenfrei und es schien so, als hätte ich all' ihre Fragen beantwortet. Wir wollten unser Gespräch weiterführen, als ...  
  
"Hey! Ihr Zwei!"  
  
Wir drehten unsere Köpfe in die Richtung, des Krawallmachers und erblickten unseren zwergenhaften Freund, Gimli. Er winkte mit beiden Armen, als ob wir so blind wäre und ihn nicht sehen könnten. Lächelnd gingen wir zu ihm.  
  
"Sind schon alle wach?"  
  
"Ja, Herr Elb. Und wir sind auch froh, dass wir endlich von dieser Insel komme." Dann wendete er sich kurz an Quelest. "Nichts für ungut, aber ich bin größere Inseln gewohnt."  
  
"Schon gut."  
  
Mein Lächeln verging und Gimli sah mich etwas besorgt an.  
  
"Was ist, mein Freund?"  
  
"Wir sollte uns wirklich daran machen Benat den Rücken zu kehren. Mittelerde braucht unsere Hilfe und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie mit jeder Minute, die wir verstreichen lassen, mehr Leid erdulden müssen."  
  
Mit einen knappen Nicken der Beiden gingen wir ins Versteck zurück und zu Siebt trugen wir das Boot hinaus. Wir ließen es ins Wasser und brachten das Wichtigste an Bord. Gerade als wir ablegten schreckte Quelest hoch.  
  
"Nein!"  
  
Sie wollte wieder auf die Insel zurück und als ich zurückblickte verstand ich. Halb Benat lag in Flammen, die das ganze Gewächs zerstörten. Einpaar Kreaturen der Insel liefen zum Strand, doch da sie für das Meer nicht gemacht waren, gab es keine Rettung für sie.  
  
Wir befanden uns nur einpaar Meter von dem Strand entfernt, deshalb wäre es für das Mädchen noch möglich gewesen ins Wasser zuspringen und umzukehren. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber ich hielt sie an dem Handgelenk fest, während sie mich verzweifelt und voller Wut zugleich an sah.  
  
Sie erinnerte mich an Niadê, als ich diese im Wald nicht entkommen ließ. Das war kurz bevor Sauron an Macht gewann und sie ihre Freiheit verlor. Ich blickte in Quelest's Augen und die Wut verschwand.  
  
Laute Schreie ließen uns aufhorchen und erneut landeten unsere Blicke auf der Insel. Sauron's Mannen stürmten zwischen den Bäumen hervor und nahmen direkt Kurs auf uns. Sie schossen Pfeile ab und wir waren gezwungen, die Ruder in die Hand zu nehmen, um zu fliehen.  
  
Quelest's starrer Blick ruhte auf Benat. - Der Insel, die zerstört wurde und alles Leben unter Sauron's Macht starb. Anfangs wirkte sie geschockt, doch dann verengten sich ihre Augen zu Schlitze und der blanke Hass spiegelte sich in ihnen wieder.  
  
So kam es, dass wir eine weitere Welt, die vernichtet wurde, zurücklassen mussten, um eine andere zu retten. Wir wussten nicht, was uns erwarten würden, oder wie es um Mittelerde stand. Wir wussten nur, dass wir nicht aufhören durften. Unser Boot schaukelte in den sanften Bewegungen, der Wellen. Gimli und ich ruderten, während der Rest der in Flammen aufgehenden Insel nach sah.  
  
***  
  
Ja, ja ... - Ich bin die lahme Schnecke von Nebenan. Ich weiß, dass ich immer so lange brauche, aber wenn ich mich verteidigen darf ... - DIE SCHULE HAT WIEDER BEGONNEN. Das musste einmal gesagt werden.  
  
Ich werde schon gleich weiter schrieben. Ich habe mir extra am Wochenende freigenommen - im übertragenen Sinne ... - damit ich am 6.Chap weiter werkeln kann.  
  
In dem Sinne ... - Geduldet euch  
  
Sarah  
  
Ps: Ich dürft mir auch reviewn. - Die Reviews beißen nicht. 


	7. Ein anderes Mittelerde

Disclaimer: Tja, alles was von Tolkien kommt gehört ihm nach wie vor. Was soll's. Dafür gehört mir das Zeug was ich erfunden habe ... - Und denkt bloß nicht dass ich je auf den Gedanken kommen würde damit Geld zu machen. - SICHER NICHT.  
  
Die Entschuldigung/Ausrede kommt nach dem Chap.  
  
Kapitel 6. Ein anderes Mittelerde  
  
Wir befanden uns schon seit Tagen auf dem Meer. Nichts als Wasser und die Sonne, welche gnadenlos auf uns herab schien. Mit dem rudern wechselten wir uns immer ab und wir bekamen langsam ein Problem.  
  
Nicht dass ich jemals etwas gegen Hobbits hätte, oder haben würde, aber ... uns gingen die Vorräte aus. Da ich nicht verhungern, oder verdursten konnte, überließ ich den anderen meinen Anteil. Quelest hatte es am schwierigsten, da sie im 4.Monat war und die Gefühlsschwankungen immer ärger wurden. - Und das noch auf engsten Raum ...  
  
"Quelest, du solltest etwas trinken."  
  
"Danke Lai."  
  
Nun, seit ich ihr von unseren Sprachen erzählt hatte und was mein Name in Quenia bedeutet, machte sie es sich zur Gewohnheit mich Lai zu nennen, was mich auch nicht weiter störte. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber Gimli musste immer lächeln, wenn sie ich so nannte, bis ich ihn um den Grund fragte.  
  
"Mein Freund. *hüstel* Einer meines Gleichen, von Moria, hatte einmal ein Pony namens Lai. *hüstel* Und es hatte ein helles Fell."  
  
Während ich ihn schräg ansah, entging mir nicht, dass er mit einem Lachkrampf kämpfte. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Merry, Pippin, Frodo und Sam leise lachen. Selbst Quelest hatte wieder einen Gefühlsumschwung, von tief auf hoch und begann zu lachen.  
  
Ich stellte mir das einmal vor: Ein Pony mit einer hellen Fellfarbe, namens Lai. Und das nun im Vergleich zu mir. Dieser Gedanke war so lächerlich, dass ich ebenfalls zu lachen begann. Neben meinem Prusten und Lachen konnte man kaum verständlich, aber doch hörbar 'Pony' hören. Gimli und der Rest der Gruppe stieg auch ein.  
  
Ca. 10 Minuten später hatten wir uns wieder beruhigt und setzten unsere Rückkehr mit einem Gespräch fort. Wir redeten teils, so sehr durcheinander, so dass wir nur Wortfetzen verstanden. Ich drehte mich um und sah kurz nach vorne und schon erblickte ich scharfsichtig Mittelerde.  
  
"Wir sind bald da."  
  
Die anderen verstummten und warfen mir ernste Blicke zu. In diesem Moment waren wir so still, wie ... zu letzt in Moria, als der Balrog kam. Wir näherten uns dem Festland und als wir erkannten, was aus unserem schönen Mittelerde geworden war, konnten wir kaum unseren Augen trauen.  
  
Minas Tirith - zerstört! Es verblieben nur noch Ruinen von der, einst prächtigen Stadt. Die Straßen waren, wie leer gefegt und alles schien so tot. Als hätte hier noch vor einpaar Monaten niemand gelebt und als wäre vor Jahren, an diesem Platz ein Krieg gewesen.  
  
Wir gingen durch die verlassenen Straßen, ich voran. Wie weit war Sauron noch gedrungen? Wie weit wird er noch dringen und hat er bereits ein neues Opfer - einen neuen Wirten gefunden? Wir verließen die Stadt und kamen zu den eigentlich grünen Wiesen (Sorry, ich kenne Mittelerde nicht so gut). Stadt dem frischen Grün lag nur die kahle und trockene Erde vor uns.  
  
"Sauron's Werk. Ich hoffe nur, wir kommen nicht zu spät."  
  
Ich pfiff und Nauralass galoppierte auf mich zu. Trotz des Schmutzes, glänzte sein Fell noch immer weis - grau. Ich wendete mich den anderen zu und sagte ihnen, dass ich mich kurz umsehen würde und dass sie währenddessen hier auf mich warten sollten, aber Quelest bestand darauf mit zu kommen.  
  
Nach einem sonst wie langen hin und her, kam sie doch mit und zusammen ließen wir den Rest in dem zerstörten Minas Tirith zurück. Es dauerte einpaar Stunden bis wir zu den Grenzen Gondors kamen. Von dort aus ritten wir noch einpaar (ca. 100) Meter in Rohan hinein und beschlossen wieder zurück zu kehren.  
  
Es war schon tiefe Nacht, als wir wieder in Minas Tirith ankamen. Wir besprachen die Lage und Quelest und ich erzählten, dass wir nirgends ein Lebewesen gesehen haben. Das heiß, dass es sehr, sehr schlecht um die Bewohner Mittelerdes stand, falls es überhaupt noch welche gab.  
  
***  
  
Der nächste Morgen kam und ich stand mit der Sonne auf. Ich blickte durch die Runde meiner schlafenden Freunde und beschloss mir Minas Tirith an zu sehen. Ich wollte wissen, was bereits zerstört war und was zu unserem Nutzen noch erhalten geblieben war.  
  
Man könnte meinen, dass ich einen Einbruch verübt hatte, doch in diese Situation war das nicht weiter von Belangen. Ich fand so gut wie nichts, aber ich fand etwas. Zu erst wusste ich nicht was es war und ging damit zum Lager zurück.  
  
Es war rechteckig und glich einer Schatulle. Das Metall wurde mit eingravierten Zeichen verziert und hatte seltsamer Weise ein Schlüsselloch. Ich fragte mich, wo sich der Schlüssen befand. Er musste sehr klein sein, den das Schlüsselloch hatte die Größe von ungefähr 5 mm.  
  
Als ich bei den anderen ankam, waren diese bereits wach. Ich steckte dieses Etwas in die kleine Seitentasche von Nauralass' Sattel. Nun Quelest ritt auf ihm, da sie schließlich ein Kind erwartete, auch wenn noch nicht in der nächsten Zeit. Wir gingen nur neben ihr her.  
  
Wir marschierten bis zum Abenddämmern. Dann erreichten wir die Grenzen Rohan's und schlugen unser Lager auf. Die ganze Zeit war Quelest auffallend schweigsam. Ich fragte sie öfters, ob sie etwas hatte, oder ob es ihr nicht gut ging, doch sie verneinte immer wieder.  
  
Nachdem Nauralass wieder frei durch die Gegend ritt, machte ich mich auf die Suche nach etwas Feuerholz, für die Nacht. Unterwegs kam ich zu einem Fluss, wo auch unsere schwangere Gesellin war. Sie streckte ihre Hand in das kühle Nass und als sie mich erblickte, fiel sie vor Schreck mit ihrem ganzen Körper hinein.  
  
Ich lief zu ihr hin und half ihr da raus, da das Ufer feucht und glitschig war. Ihr hing ihr nasses Haar ins Gesicht und die Kleidung klebte an ihrer Haut. Sobald sie mein Lächeln bemerkte, verfinsterte sich ihre Miene. Darauf begann ich zu lachen. Es war recht belustigend, wenn ich daran dachte, dass sie nur so durchnässt war, weil sie mich unerwarteter Weise gesehen hatte.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig, Legolas."  
  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß."  
  
"Du klingst, wie ein kleiner Junge."  
  
"Und du, wie eine Mutter - was du noch nicht bist, aber demnächst wirst."  
  
"Und das ohne Vater ..."  
  
Mit einem traurigen Blick setzte sie sich an das Ufer, zog ihre Beine an und schlang ihre Arme darum. Ich hatte sie verletzt, was nicht meine Absicht war und so nahm ich neben ihr Platz. Sie starrte auf das fließende Wasser, welches ein rötliches Schimmern der Dämmerung wiederspiegelte. Weil mich diese Stille gerade zu erdrückte, begann ich ein Gespräch.  
  
"Es tut mir leid ..."  
  
Nun starrte ich auf die Dämmerungsrefflektion, während sie mich überrascht ansah.  
  
"Was tut dir leid?"  
  
"Dass ich ... - dich verletzt habe. Das wollte ich nicht."  
  
"Es ist nur so, dass ich Veldeleon liebte und er jetzt tot ist, wo unser gemeinsames Kind in mir heranwächst. Damals waren die Tage für mich lange und schwer, doch mit der Zeit gewöhnte ich mich daran und wurde so, wie ich heut zu Tage bin."  
  
Nachdem die Sonnen untergegangen war, kehrten wir zum Lager zurück. Ich gab Quelest meine Ersatzkleidung. Sie hatte Glück, dass ich sie dabei hatte, sonst müsste sie mit ihren nassen Sachen durch Mittelerde reisen. Wir waren in ein Gespräch vertieft, bis Pippin eine 'intelligente' Frage stellte.  
  
"Wer hält heute Nacht wache?"  
  
Ich konnte es mir nicht verkneifen und musste ihn sogleich auf die Schippen nehmen.  
  
"Immer der, der fragt."  
  
"Was? Ich?"  
  
Wenigstens brachte ich damit Quelest zum lachen, was sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr machte. Wir wurden von Merry auf Etwas aufmerksam gemacht.  
  
"Seht."  
  
Er zeigte in Richtung des nächst liegenden Dorfes, welches weiter weg war, als es den Anschein hatte. Mein Lächeln erstarb und das pure Entsetzen spiegelte sich in meinem Gesicht wieder. Feuer! - Hohe Flammen, die das Dorf zerstörten.  
  
Das war eindeutig Sauron's Handschrift. Wir mussten so schnell, wie möglich etwas gegen ihn unternehmen, doch dazu müssten wir erst einmal unsere Freunde finden. Wir wussten nichts. Wirklich gar nichts. - Nicht, ob es Wiederstand gab, oder ob unsere Freude vielleicht noch lebten.  
  
Vielleicht sogar waren sie tot. Ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken, den er war zu grausam, als dass ich ihn länger ausgehalten hätte. Unsere Exorzistin riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.  
  
"Wir müssen ihnen helfen!"  
  
Bevor wir auch nur irgendwie reagieren konnten, war sie aufgesprungen und eilte den Dorfbewohnern zur Hilfe. Ich lief ihr nach, mit der Gewissheit, dass alle tot waren. Wir stiegen auf Nauralass und kamen in einer Stunde dort an. Mein Verdacht bestätigte sich und sie drehte sich um und lehnte sich gegen mich.  
  
Dieser Anblick war nicht einer der schönsten. Lauter Leichen lagen auf dem Boden verstreut und überall befanden sich Blutlachen. Kein einziges Leben war in diesem Dorf vorhanden. Diese Stille betäubte mich und alle diese Toten schienen nach mir zu greifen, als wollten sie mein Leben für ihren Tod.  
  
Quelest drehte sich wieder um und beobachtete das alles zerstörende Feuer, welches auf den Dächern loderte und nur Asche hinterließ. Plötzlich bewegte sie sich von mir weg und ging durch die Straße, immer darauf bedacht, den leblosen Körpern aus zu weichen.  
  
Ich folgte ihr und umso näher ich den Flammen war, desto mehr bekam ich einen Anflug von Panik. Irgendwas sagte mir, dass wir hier nicht alleine waren. Und in der Tat, wir waren nicht alleine. Es war noch jemand hier und beobachte uns von seinem Versteck aus.  
  
Hinter mir höre ich ein Geräusch und ich drehte mich ruckartig in dessen Richtung. Ich dachte, meine Augen würden mich trügen. Vor mir stand ein kleines Kind, mit zerrissener Kleidung und vielen, kleinen Wunden. Dieser Junge stand nur da und starrte mich an, was ich auch tat.  
  
Auch Quelest war zum Stillstand gekommen und erblickte den kleinen Jungen. Er hatte eine schmächtige Gestallt - sein braunes Haar war zerzaust und seine Augen spiegelten den blanken Hass wieder. Er zog ein Schwert, was für ihn eigentlich viel zu groß war und nahm eine Kampfstellung ein.  
  
"Wer seit ihr?!"  
  
Ich verstand seine Reaktion. Er musste große Angst haben, so mal er sicher die Zerstörung dieses kleinen Dorfes gesehen hatte. Ich ging nicht auf ihn ein, sondern blieb regungslos stehen. Mit einer ruhigen Stimme antwortete ich ihm.  
  
"Ich bin Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald, und das ist Quelest. Sie wird uns im Kampf gegen Sauron helfen."  
  
"Sauron? - Nein, eine Frau mit ihren Truppen kam hier her und zerstörte unser Dorf."  
  
Ich ließ ein leises Seufzen von mir vernehmen. Wie weit sollte das noch gehen? Zu erst Niadê, dann diese Angriffe, weiteres die Zerstörung Quelest's Insel und ihres Stammes und nun auch noch dieses Dorf, mit diesem Jungen als Augenzeugen. Hatte dieser Alptraum denn kein Ende?  
  
"Es stimmt, eine Frau erschien hier, doch wer wirklich das hier machte, war Sauron. Die Frau, welche du gesehen hast, war eine junge Elbe namens Niadê. Sauron suchte sich nach seinem Untergang jemanden, der sich nicht so sehr gegen sein Eindringen wehren konnte und so kam er auf sie. Sie ist jetzt von ihm besessen."  
  
Dieser Junge ließ nicht locker und er umklammerte das Schwert mit beiden Händen so stark, dass seine Knöchel weis hervor traten.  
  
"Und woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Ich habe sie zu letzt gesehen - bevor sie gegen Sauron verlor und die Angriffe begonnen hatten."  
  
"Ich glaube dir nicht!"  
  
"Ganz wie du willst. Nimm bitte dennoch das Schwert runter, bevor du dich vielleicht noch selbst verletzt."  
  
Ich hatte diesen Jungen ganz schön unterschätzt, denn er griff mich sofort an. Ich wusste nicht woher er diese Schwerttechnik kannte, doch er war nicht schlecht. Ich wollte nicht in einem Kampf einsteigen, doch irgendwie musste ich mich ja verteidigen, und so blockierte ich seine Attacken mit meinen Kurzschwertern.  
  
Der Kleine war mehr als hartnäckig und er schlug immer wieder auf mich ein, bis ich ihn, mit einem Trick das Schwert abnahm. Er erstarrte und warf mir trotzige und wütende Blicke zu. Ich stand ihm gegenüber, hielt sein Schwert zwischen meinen Kurzschwertern fest und sah ihn nur an.  
  
Wir wären wahrscheinlich ewiglich so stehen geblieben, doch Quelest ging an mir vorbei und kniete vor ihm nieder. Sein Blick fiel auf sie, doch der Trotz und die Wut füllten weiterhin seine hellgrünen Augen. Sie stellte ihm nur eine Frage.  
  
"Wie heißt du?"  
  
"Das geht dich nichts an."  
  
"Du hast recht, aber dennoch will ich deinen Namen wissen."  
  
"Seregon."  
  
"Seregon ... - Du hast also alles gesehen?"  
  
"Ich sah, wie sie meine Mutter an den Haaren aus ihrem Versteck zogen, um ihr dann die Kehle auf zu schneiden."  
  
Diese Worte versetzten mir einen Schlag. Ich dachte zu erst, ich hätte mich verhört, oder dass das nur ein mieser Witz war. Ich steckte meine Kurzschwerter wieder ein, doch gab ihm sein Schwert noch immer nicht zurück. - Man kann ja nie wissen, was in einem so vorgeht. Außer man liest die Gedanken, desjenigen, doch ich vermochte nicht dieser Gabe. Quelest stellte weitere Fragen.  
  
"Das war nicht gerade schön, stimmt's?"  
  
"Das war es nie."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich traue mich wetten, dass du auch irgendwann etwas schlimmes erlebt hast. - Stimmt's?"  
  
"Ja, aber das steht jetzt nicht zur Debatte."  
  
"Und warum nicht? - Warum ist mein Leben interessanter, als deines? - Wo ist den der Vater deines Kindes?"  
  
"Woher ...?"  
  
"Schau dich doch an. Man sieht dir an, dass du schwanger bist und ich nehme nicht an, dass dieser unverschämte Elb der Vater ist."  
  
Unverschämter Elb???? War es nicht so, das er mich angegriffen hatte? - Aber nein, ich bin hier der unverschämte. Wie könnte es den auch sein, das dieser Junge frech und unverschämt sei. - Na, so eine Frechheit.  
  
Während ich ihm einen etwas angesäuerten Blick zu warf, grinste er mich breit an.  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Du ärgerst dich, stimmt's?"  
  
Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter.  
  
"Nein, tu' ich nicht."  
  
"Doch tust du."  
  
Dieser kleine Junge schaffte es mir wirklich auf zu regen. Natürlich regte ich mich auf, doch das wollte ich um keinen Preis zugeben. Ich wollte mich auch nicht auf sein Niveau hinunter begeben und so versuchte ich die ganze Geschichte auf ein weit aus wichtigeres Thema zu lenken.  
  
"Wohin sind sie geritten?"  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Sauron und seine Truppen."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht mehr. Zu der Zeit hatte ich mich versteckt."  
  
"Bist auf die Sache mit deiner ... Mutter - was hast du noch gesehen?"  
  
"Diese Frau - "  
  
"Sauron."  
  
"Danke dafür, dass du mir ins Wort fällst."  
  
"Erzähl weiter."  
  
"Sie war irgendwie seltsam."  
  
"Wie seltsam? - Was hat er getan?"  
  
"Sie hast ein seltsames Selbstgespräch geführt. - Von wegen: "Lass mich in Ruhe. - Vergiss es, ich gehe erst wenn du mir nichts mehr wert bist. - Warum tust du das? - Weil ich der dunkle Herrscher Mittelerdes bin und du nur eine kleine, schwache Elbe. - Such dir ein anderes Opfer! - Sicher nicht. Du kannst von mir aus, da drinnen, schwarz werden, ich gehe nicht. - Du verdammtes ... - Und mehr habe ich dann nicht mehr verstanden."  
  
Ich sah Quelest hoffnungsvoll an.  
  
"Sie kämpft gegen ihn an ... - Und wortgewandt ist sie auch."  
  
Sie nickte und widmete sich wieder Seregon.  
  
"Willst du mit uns kommen?"  
  
Ich wollte sie schon fragen, ob sie noch ganz bei Trost war, aber ich ließ es dann doch. Das hieß, ich durfte mich, wenn er zusagte, in der nächsten Zeit mit dieser kleinen Nervensäge herum ärgern. Und was geschah'? - Er sagte zu.  
  
"Geht klar. Wartet, wohin gehen wir dann eigentlich?"  
  
"Wir retten diese Elbe namens Niadê."  
  
"Aha ... - Ok, ich komme mit."  
  
Ich seufzte kurz und leise und dann machten wir uns auf den Weg zurück zu den anderen. Na das konnte ja noch etwas werden.  
  
***  
  
Also ... Ich sagte schon einmal, dass ich immer laaange zum schreiben brauche, aber ich beeile mich eh immer. Wie wäre es mit der Ausrede "SCHULE"? Ich habe übermorgen ein Referat und darf heute alles vorbereiten. Aber(!) in den Ferien hätte ich wieder Zeit - mal sehen ...  
  
Tja, und nun haben sie wieder Zuwachs bekommen. Mir war einfach danach. Ich meine, wer sollte Lai (die Kurzform gefällt mir besser) den sonst ärgern und auf die Schippe nehmen? Ja gut, Gimli. Nur es ist dann noch besser, wenn es jemand ist, bei dem Lai sich nicht traut, so ganz frech zu sein (da es ja noch ein kleiner Junge ist). *böse lach*  
  
In einem schönem Jahrhundert, wird es dann das nächste Chap geben. Fröhliches warten!  
  
Sarah 


	8. Wundersame Wendung

Disclaimer: Ja, ja . Ich glaube jetzt wissen es alle . der liebe Herr J.R.R.Tolkien erfunden hat, gehört nur ihm, was ich erfunden habe gehört nur mir und ich verzichte liebend gerne darauf, mit dieser FF Geld zu machen.  
  
Kapitel 7. Wundersame Wendung  
  
Als wir endlich beim Lager ankamen, stellte Quelest auch gleich den kleinen Seregon vor.  
  
"Also, Männer. Das ist Seregon. Er wird uns den ganzen Weg über begleiten."  
  
Ich wartete nur so auf Gimli's Reaktion. Ich wusste ja, wie er reagieren würde und er ließ auch nicht lange auf sich warten. "Oh, wie toll. Jetzt haben wir nicht nur eine hochschwangere Exorzistin, nein, nun haben wir auch ein kleines ... einen kleinen Jungen am Hals."  
  
Der Anflug von Sarkasmus war kaum zu überhören. Jedem war klar, dass Gimli Seregon vorhin am liebsten, als kleines Balg bezeichnet hätte, aber es war doch besser, dass er diese Worte nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Wer weiß, wie unser kleiner Zuwachs reagiert hätte, trotz dass ich noch immer sein Schwert hatte.  
  
"Quelest?"  
  
"Ja, Seregon?"  
  
"Wer ist dieser vorlaute Typ, der beim waschen eingegangen ist."  
  
Ich musste mir den kommenden Lachkrampf verkneifen. Der Kleine konnte also auch lustig sein. Was ich nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, kaschierte ich mit einem falschen Husten.  
  
"Werde nicht frech, du Balg."  
  
"Balg??"  
  
Quelest tat ihr Bestes, damit die Situation nicht eskaliert.  
  
"Seregon, Gimli. Könntete ihr mit eurem kleinen Streit aufhören? Danke."  
  
Beide schwiegen zwar, aber die Blicke, die sie sich zuwarfen, hätten töten können.  
  
"Seregon, ich stelle dir einmal den Rest unserer Truppe vor. Gimli und Legolas kennst du bereits ..."  
  
"Ja, der Geschrumpfte und der unverschämte Elb."  
  
Wir sogen empört die Luft ein. Was erlaubte sich dieser Junge da? Unsere Gefährtin warf uns noch mahnende Blicke zu, bevor wir unsere Münder öffneten. Seregon sah uns mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln an.  
  
"Und das sind Frodo, Sam, Merry und Pippin."  
  
"Ihr seit doch die Gefährten."  
  
Alle vier nickten.  
  
"WOW!!"  
  
Ach, so war das. Gimli und mich muss er beleidigen, aber bei unseren Hobbitfreunden ist er vollkommen hin und weg. Na, so eine Frechheit. Zu meiner Überraschung legte sich schnell seine fröhliche Stimmung und er blickte traurig zu Boden.  
  
"Könnt ihr mir vielleicht helfen? Sie haben meine Mutter ... getötet." Dann sah er mit Wut und Hass in seinen Augen auf. "Ich will sie rächen, doch alleine werde ich das nicht schaffen. Könnt ihr mir dabei helfen?"  
  
Die vier warfen fragende Blicke zu uns hinüber und ich nickte zustimmend. Frodo ergriff, als erster das Wort. "Ich werde dich unterstützen. Wir wurden beauftragt diesem Alptraum ein Ende zu setzen und das werden wir machen."  
  
Sam stimmte Frodo zu. "Er hat recht. Sauron muss ein Ende gesetzt werden. Wir haben schon einmal gegen ihn gekämpft, also wissen wir schon, worauf wir uns einlassen."  
  
"Ja, genau. Pip und ich helfen dir."  
  
"Genau. Merry hat recht."  
  
Die Nacht brach herein und ich machte Feuer. Wir alle unterhielten uns über diverse Dinge. Alle bis auf mich. Ich starrte in das Feuer und war in Gedanken versunken. Ich fühlte mich mehr, als mies und mir war es auch egal, ob man es mir ansah, oder ob man nichts davon bemerkte.  
  
Alle Erinnerungen kamen in mir hoch. Das Fest in Lórien und das erste Treffen auf Niadê. Ich werde nie ihren Blick vergessen, als sie im Mondlicht stand und im begriff war, ihrem Leben ein Ende zu setzen. Und im Wald, der Wasserfall, ich dachte, sie wäre tot. Doch ... als die Angriffe begannen, wurde mir klar, dass sie weiter ihr Leben fristen musste. Dann reisten wir nach Benat und kamen mit Quelest hier her zurück.  
  
Ich hörte auf in den Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, stand mit einem leisen Seufzen auf und ging spazieren. Die Anderen sahen mir nach und ließen mir meinen Frieden. Ich kam beim Fluss an und starrte abwesend ins Wasser. Der Mond erhellte die Nacht, aber als ich ihn mir in der Wasserspiegelung genauer ansah erschrak ich.  
  
Ruckartig blickte ich zum Firmament auf. Der Mond war rot ... blutrot. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten. Schnell lief ich zu den anderen zurück, welche ebenfalls zum blutroten Mond aufsahen. Gimli warf mir einen fragenden Blick zu.  
  
"Was bedeutet das?"  
  
"Niadê ist frei, aber ... er hat ein neues Opfer gefunden. Wir müssen sie finden."  
  
Ohne auf eine Reaktion von ihnen zu warten sprang ich auf Nauralass und ritt los. Ich rief ihnen nach, dass ich sie später in Lórien erwarte. So schnell ich konnte ritt ich in den Goldenenwald und kam am folgenden Abend dort an. Ich stieg von meinem Pferd und Durch Intuition bestieg ich einen der drei Aussichtstürme.  
  
Keuchend kam ich oben an und sah eine Gestalt vor mir stehen, den Rücken mir zugewandt. Ihr dunkles Haar fiel locker über ihren Rücken und sie sah wieder zu den Sternen auf. Das weise Kleid, welches sie trug, hatte Blutflecken. Langsam schritt ich auf sie zu.  
  
"Niadê?"  
  
Sie drehte sich zu mir um und warf mir einen nicht zu deutenden Blick zu. Wieder war ihr Gesicht von Tränen überströmt. Ich ging noch einen Schritt auf sie zu, ehe sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor und nach vorne sackte. Ich fing sie noch schnell auf und brachte sie dann hinunter.  
  
Auf meinen Armen trug ich sie in mein altes Zimmer (welches er in der einen Festnacht hatte), von der nun verlassenen Stadt und legte sie vorsichtig auf mein Bett. Die Wunde zog sich von ihrem Dekolleté, bis zu ihrem Bauchnabel.  
  
Ich holte Kräuter, eine Schüssel Wasser und ein Stück Stoff. Ich zermahlte die Kräuter, bis sie zu einem grünbräunlichen Brei/Saft wurden. Dann öffnete ich vorsichtig die Knöpfe, welche vorne an ihrem Kleid angebracht waren und schob den Stoff soweit auseinander, wie breit die Wunde war.  
  
Ich tränkte das Tuch im Wasser, wand es aus und gab etwas von den zermahlenen Kräutern drauf. Sie kam wieder zum Bewusstsein, als ich damit begann dieses Gemisch auf ihrer Wunde zu verteilen. Sie Wollte sich aufsetzen, doch ich drückte sie sanft in die Kissen zurück.  
  
"Was macht ihr da?"  
  
"Ich versorge deine Wunde. - Auch wenn es brennt, musst du still liegen bleiben."  
  
Sie sah kurz auf ihr geöffnetes Kleid, dann auf mich und dann auf meine Hand. Ich war währenddessen mit ihrer Wunde beschäftigt. Dennoch bemerkte ich, dass sie mich beobachtete. Vor Schmerzen verzog sie ihr Gesicht und ließ ihren Kopf zurückfallen.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich bin bald fertig. Die Schmerzen hören gleich auf."  
  
Nachdem ich alles auf ihrer Wunde verstrichen hatte, wand ich das Tuch erneut im Wasser aus und begann diesen Brei von ihrer nun geheilten Haut zu entfernen. Als ich fertig war, trug ich die Schüssel mit dem nicht mehr klaren Wasser weg und kehrte zu ihr zurück. Sie hatte sich aufgesetzt und hielt sich das Kleid zu.  
  
"Soll ich dir neue Kleidung geben?"  
  
Sie nickte schwach und ich machte mich auf die Suche nach Kleidung. Da ich nicht annahm, dass ihr meine Kleidung passen würde, suchte ich in einem anderem Zimmer. Man könnte meinen, dass ich wieder einen Einbruch begangen habe, aber sie würde die Kleidung wieder zurück bringen. Noch dazu fand ich nur ein einziges Kleid.  
  
"Hier, das war das einzige, welches ich finden konnte."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Sie nahm das Kleid und verschwand im Bad. Sobald sie das Zimmer betrat, dachte ich dass eine andere Person vor mir stehen würde. Dieses dunkelrote Kleid schien teil ihres Körpers zu sein, da es wie angegossen passte. Ihre Haar fielen ihr locker über die Schultern.  
  
Sie sah mich kurz an und schritt sogleich auf den Balkon hinaus. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, verlieh ihrem Haar einen kupfernen Glanz. Ich ging ebenfalls auf den Balkon hinaus und stellte mich neben sie. Wie Niadê starrte sich in die Ferne.  
  
"Le hwania ma, tinu?" (Was suchst du, kleiner Stern?)  
  
"Tinu?"  
  
"Tinu."  
  
"I cuil ne Lórien." (Das Leben in Lórien.)  
  
"Pale pain?" (Wo sind alle?)  
  
"Bandeb? Gwann? - Im ma ista san." (Gefangen? Tot? Ich weiß es nicht.)  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß gar nichts."  
  
Sie verließ den Balkon und das Zimmer. Ich ging ihr nicht nach und machte mir Vorwürfe, da ich sie verletzt hatte. Ich starrte auf den Blumengarten hinab. Ich liebte Lórien, doch jetzt ... es war verlassen, aber nicht zerstört. Und dennoch. Es kann nicht sein, dass Sauron alle getötet hatte. Sie mussten noch leben!  
  
Plötzlich erblickte ich Niadê. Sie stand zwischen den Blumen und ich fragte mich, was sie machte. Von unten hörte ich ihr Gemurmel. Es klang wie eine Formel und auf einmal ...  
  
Viele Blüten kamen und zogen ihre Wege über ihren Körper. War Niadê doch keine reinblütige Elbe? Es musste so sein, dass sie Fähigkeiten einer ... Istari hatte, weil sonst würden die Blüten wohl kaum ihre Blumen verlassen, um dieses Mädchen geradezu ein zu hüllen.  
  
Ich lauschte ihren Worten und fühlte mich seltsam. Irgendwas geschah mit mir. Ich fühlte mich leicht und schloss meine Augen. Auf einmal nahm ich alles viel intensiver wahr. Die Geräusche, die Gerüche, das Licht und was ich anhatte, so auch das Gelände, welches ich mit meinen Händen berührte.  
  
Trotz der geschlossenen Augen sah ich Bilder, von Niadê, Sauron, den Angriffen. Mir schien, als hätte ich Niadê's Erinnerung und es war auch alles so real. Ich nahm alles in mir auf und begann zu verstehen. Sauron hielt die Elben Lóriens in Mordor gefangen. Sie waren zu schwach um sich gegen Sauron's Nurta zu erwehren.  
  
Und dann sah ich Bilder, von denen ich beinahe einen Schlag bekam. Unsere Freunde lebten! Sie waren zwar irgendwo gefangen, aber sie lebten! - Moment einmal. Sie waren hier in Lórien gefangen! Bevor ich noch weiterhin reagieren konnte, brachten mich weitere Bilder auf andere Gedanken.  
  
Ich sah noch, wie Niadê festgekettet auf einem Steintisch lag und wie man ihr diese Wunde machte. Ein dunkelroter Strahl schoss aus ihrer Wunde und fuhr in einen anderen Wirten, dessen Gesicht ich nicht erkennen konnte. Dann waren da noch die Bilder - Erinnerungen - als Niadê floh. Zum Schluss war nur noch schwarze Fläche zu sehen und meine Sinne schwanden ...  
  
***  
  
"Hallo? - Wach auf ... bitte ..."  
  
Langsam kam erlangte ich wieder das Bewusstsein, doch mein Blick war verschwommen. Ich erkannte Niadê's Umrisse und die Farben ihrer Kleidung, des Haars und ihrer Haut. Sie beugte sich über mich und sah mich wahrscheinlich besorgt an. Ich bekam wieder eine klare Sicht und konnte wieder alles so gut, wie vorher sehen.  
  
"Was ... ist passiert?"  
  
Das war das Einzige, was mir in diesem Moment einfiel und sie blickte schuldig zu Boden. Auf einmal wurde mir klar, dass sie das war. Anscheinend ging ihr Zauber ging auf mich über. Plötzlich fiel mir etwas, mehr oder weniger, Wichtiges ein. Ich richtete mich auf und streckte ihr meine Hand entgegen.  
  
"Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf ... Mein Name ist Legolas, Prinz von Düsterwald."  
  
Erschrocken starrte sie mich an und ich dachte mir nur, dass ich die letzten drei Worte auch ruhig weglassen hätte können. Dann schüttelte sie zögernd meine Hand und stellte sich ebenfalls vor, was eigentlich nicht von Nöten war.  
  
"Bitte verzeiht, eure Hoheit. Man nennt mich Niadê le Sirithheru."  
  
"Du musst mich nicht mit 'eure Hoheit' ansprechen. Es reicht, wenn du mich schlicht und einfach Legolas nennst."  
  
"Also gut, Legolas."  
  
Ich rappelte mich auf und bot ihr meine Hand an, welche sie auch annahm. Mir schien, als würde sie mir nicht ganz trauen, oder als hätte sie angst vor mir. Ja, sie kannte mich nicht, aber wir sahen uns schließlich nicht zum ersten Mal.  
  
"Wir sollten nach Überlebenden in Lórien suchen."  
  
"Und was, wenn es keine mehr gibt?"  
  
"Jetzt sei nicht so pessimistisch. - Ich meine, ja was du erlebt hast war nicht schön. Ich sah aber auch schreckliches ... Du darfst nicht immer das Schlimmste annehmen ... Nun bist du frei. - Sauron hat dich gehen lassen, auch wenn er nun ein neues Opfer hat, aber du bist frei. Außerdem wird uns Quelest helfen auch diese arme Seele von ihm zu erlösen."  
  
Anscheinend hatte ich ihr die Sprache verschlagen, denn sie starrte mich nur mit einem nicht zu deutenden Blick an. Ich bereute kein einziges Wort und ich würde auch nicht zurücknehmen, was ich gesagt hatte, denn es war meine Meinung. Dann schien sie doch noch Worte gefunden zu haben.  
  
"Du hast recht. Ich pessimistisch, aber so bin ich nun einmal. Ichn glaube dir auch, dass du hässliches erlebt hast, so mal du meine Erinnerung hast. Sag, konntest du nicht erkennen, in wen Sauron's Seele eingedrungen ist?"  
  
"Nein." Diese Verneinung verstärkte ich durch Kopf schütteln. Sie warf nur einen kurzen Blick zum Balkon hinaus. Die Morgendämmerung brach an und ich stellte somit fest, dass ich wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht über bewusstlos war. Ich war so sehr von der aufgehenden Sonne hypnotisiert, dass ich leicht erschrak, als sie sich plötzlich regte.  
  
"So! Machen wir uns auf die Suche."  
  
Sie stapfte aus dem Zimmer und ich starrte ihr nur, wie ein Unterbelichteter nach. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass diese 'Elbe' - sie war sicher nicht eine reine Elbe - auch solche Seiten hatte. Nach wenigen Sekunden folgte ich ihr und wir machten uns gemeinsam auf den Weg. Bis die Anderen mit der kleinen Nervensäge, namens Seregon, hier auftauchen würden, wären sicher einpaar Tage vergangen. Niadê und ich schritten durch Lórien, in der Hoffnung auf andere Elben zu treffen.  
  
***  
  
Und wieder habe ich über eine Woche gebraucht. Ja, das ist bei mir ein 'normal Zustand'.  
  
Ich widme dieses Chap allen die schon drauf sind, oder von meiner FF depressiv werden. Ich will hier keinem den Tag vermiesen - wahrscheinlich lesen auch nur deshalb diese FF - und das war doch einmal ein Lichtschein in meiner Geschichte.  
  
Jetzt stellt sich allerdings die Frage, wer nun besessen ist ... - Ist schon gut. Ich habe es mit dem besessen sein. Na und?  
  
Ach ja, kleiner Tipp. Um eure Depressivität aus zu gleichen, könnt ihr ja 'In der Liebe und im Krieg' lesen. Ok, mein nächstes Chap (No. 21) wird etwas ... - wer schwache Nerven hat, sollte dieses Chap überspringen.  
  
So, das war's ...  
  
Sarah 


	9. Befreiung

Disclaimer: all © J.R.R. Tolkien (bis auf das, was ich erfand)  
  
Kapitel 8. Befreiung  
  
Verlassene Räume. Leere Wege. Einsame Stille. Die einst so schöne Baumstadt, war nur noch ein Schatten, von dem, was sie damals hatte. Der Glanz des Goldenenwaldes war verschwunden, und mit ihm auch die Elben Lóriens.  
  
Niadê und ich gingen Stunden lang durch die Stadt und suchten nach unseren Freunden. Wir wussten absolut nicht, wo sie waren, wir wussten nur, dass sie hier waren. Zusammen durchforsteten wir jede Ecke und jeden Winkel, aber unsere Suche blieb erfolglos.  
  
Dann kam mir ein Gedanke. Warum sollten sie nicht im Gefängnis von Lórien sein. Dieser Gedanke schien mir so absurd und doch so möglich, dass ich Niadê vorschlug, dort zu suchen. Im Hause Galadriel's angekommen, stiegen wir auch schon die Treppen in den Kerker hinab.  
  
Vor uns erstreckten sich mehrere, lange Gänge, die zu vielen Kerkerzellen führten. Ich hielt meine Waffen, Pfeil und Bogen, bereit, für den Fall, dass wir auf Wachen treffen sollten. Ich ging vor. Was mir seltsam erschien war, dass wir auf niemanden trafen. Während ich nach feindlichen Wesen Ausschau hielt, sah Niadê durch die kleinen Gitteröffnungen, oben an der Türe, in die Zellen.  
  
Ich wollte um die Ecke biegen, als ich auf einmal Wachen erblickte und ruckartig stehen blieb. Zwei von Sauron's Kreaturen standen, wie Säulen vor einer der Türen. Ich spannte den Bogen, visierte an und schoss ab. Fast lautlos und präzise bohrte sich der Pfeil in sein Opfer. Schnell schoss ich noch einen Pfeil ab und brachte so auch die zweite Kreatur zu Fall.  
  
Leichtfüßig schlichen wir zur Türe hinüber, ich nahm einem von Beiden die Schlüssel ab und sperrte die Kerkerzelle auf. Sofort erblickte ich meine Freunde, meinen Vater und sonstige Bekannte und Verwandte. Ich übergab Niadê den Schlüssel und sah mich außerhalb der Zelle vorsichtig um, ob nicht doch noch Wachen kommen würden, aber es kam keine.  
  
"Tinu, bist du fertig?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Folgt mir."  
  
Wieder ging ich mit Pfeil und Bogen in den Händen vor, gefolgt von Niadê und den Anderen. Sehr schnell - zu schnell - kamen wir aus Galadriel's Haus hinaus. Ich wunderte mich sehr, dass wir niemandem begegneten. Was war hier los? Warum kam uns keiner entgegen und versuchte uns auf zu halten?  
  
So viele Fragen drängten sich mir auf, doch ich wollte die Anderen zu erst in Sicherheit wissen. Wir fanden ein Versteck im Wald etwas weiter von der Baumstadt entfernt und stellten dort unser Lager auf. Den ganzen Weg über wagte es niemand auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.  
  
Die Nacht brach herein und ich meldete mich freiwillig für die Nachtwache. Die Anderen mussten sich ausruhen und da ich genug Kraft hatte, konnte ich auch mit Leichtigkeit die ganze Nacht hindurch wache halten. Niadê fragte mich, ob sie mich vielleicht doch einmal ablösen kann, doch ich lehnte dankend ab.  
  
Nachdem auch die letzte Person eingeschlafen war, herrschte die absolute Stille. Diese Stille war beruhigen und zugleich beängstigend. Ich wusste nicht, was ich fürchtete, doch ich wusste, dass es nicht all' zu weit weg war, ob nun zeitlich oder örtlich gesehen. Ich merkte immer mehr, wie ich langsam, aber sicher unruhig wurde.  
  
Ein Knacken im Unterholz brachte mich dazu es mir mit Pfeil und Bogen an zu sehen. Ich spannte den Pfeil ein und schlich leichtfüßig aus unserem Versteck. Ich kam den Büschen immer näher, doch als ich bei ihnen war, war dort Nichts. Ich fragte mich, ob ich bereits paranoid war, sonst könnte ich es mir nicht wirklich erklären.  
  
Leicht den Kopf schüttelnd kehrte ich zurück und ließ mich neben dem lodernden Feuer nieder. Ich begann in die Flammen zu starren, zu beobachten, wie es tanzte. Dieser Zauber hielt mich in seinen Bann und ich bemerkte nicht einmal, dass Niadê an meiner Seite Platz nahm.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du etwas schlafen."  
  
Ich sah zu ihr auf und blickte sie fragen an, während sie mir einen halb besorgten, halb müden Blick zuwarf. Schweigend schüttelte ich den Kopf, doch sie schnappte mich am Handgelenk, zerrte mich - Trotz, dass sie so zierlich erschien - auf die Beine und zog mich zu meinem Schlafplatz. Aus irgend einem Grund leistete ich keinen Widerstand. Ich war nur perplex und müde, aber das schien mir da nicht wichtig.  
  
"Komm schon, du musst schlafen."  
  
"Und wer hält dann Wache?"  
  
"Na ich."  
  
Ich hob eine Augenbraue und setzte meinen "Was du?" - Blick auf. Sie hingegen sah mich mahnend an, was soviel heißen soll, wie "Verscherze es dir nicht mit mir". Ich suchte nach einem Grund, dass sie nicht die Wache schieben konnte und mir fiel sogar einer ein.  
  
"Du hast doch nicht einmal eine Waffe."  
  
"Doch, meine Magie."  
  
"Deine Magie ... du weiß doch noch, dass du mich heute so schön verzaubert hast, wobei du diesen Zauber bei dir selber verwenden wolltest."  
  
"OH, ich habe es gewusst. - Ich wusste, dass du mir das noch vorhalten würdest."  
  
Mir war in dem Moment, wie laut wir sprachen/ stritten, ich musste ziemlich müde gewesen sein, den sonst hätte ich nicht so schnell meine Nerven verloren und meine Stimme erhoben. "Woher wolltest du das bitte wissen? Wir kennen uns nicht einmal! Natürlich ging sie dabei mit und wurde deutlich lauter.  
  
"Ich habe genug von dir gehört und gesehen, das ich wohl genau weiß, wie Eure Hoheit so ist!"  
  
"Was meinst du mit "Ich habe genug von dir gesehen"?"  
  
"Bei den ganzen Festen! Meinst du den, ich bin blind?"  
  
"Scheint so, denn du weißt doch gar nichts. Vielleicht bin ich im Privaten anders, als bei den Festen."  
  
"Ach, Mylord verstellt sich also. Na das ist ja was Neues."  
  
Mir wurde das ganze zu blöd, also stand ich schweigend auf und verließ das Versteck. Zwar war mir klar, dass sie dies als ein Sieg ansehen würde, doch die Hauptsache war, dass ich von ihr wegkam. Auch wenn dies hieße, dass ich mich somit in eine große Gefahr begeben würde.  
  
Es konnte nur noch einpaar Tage dauern, bis der Rest der Truppe die Grenzen Lóthloriens passierte. Mit diesem Gedanken entfernte ich mich von unserem Lager und machte mich auf, den goldenen Wald auszukundschaften. Was mich bei meinem Weg durch Lórien beunruhigte, war diese Stille. Es kam mir so vor, als wäre alles tot.  
  
Ich erwartete, dass hinter einem der Bäume, eine Kreatur Saurons auftauchen würde, doch Nichts und Niemand stellte sich mir in den Weg. Die einzige Frage, welche ich mir immer aufs neue stellte war "Was ist hier los?". Ich ging alles gedanklich noch einmal durch.  
  
Zu erst die Ankunft in Minas Tirith ... alles zerstört und nicht einmal die sterblichen Überreste der Bewohner lagen dort. Die Bauten sahen alle ziemlich mitgenommen aus.  
  
Zweitens der Weg nach Rohan ... wir begegneten keinem Wesen. Nicht einmal den feindlichen Kreaturen. Wir erreichten nur ein Dorf, welches schon unter Sauron's Wut litt, wo wir auch auf Seregon trafen.  
  
Drittens das Zeichen ... Niadê war frei. Warum sollte Sauron seinen Wirten aufgeben? War Niadê mit der Zeit so stark geworden, dass er sie nicht mehr kontrollieren konnte? Wer ist das nächste Opfer? Wie konnte er so schnell einen neuen Wirten auffinden?  
  
Viertens die Befreiung ... Bis auf den zwei Wachen, die unmittelbar vor der Zellentüre standen begegneten wir niemandem. Es war zu einfach und meine Freunde zu schnell befreit. Auch die Flucht verlief ohne Probleme.  
  
Fünftens und zu Letzt mein Spaziergang ... Sind des Dunklenherscher's Bestien überhaupt noch am Leben? Ich gehe hier durch den Goldenen Wald, ganz fromm, unschuldig und wie es scheint, nicht daran denkend, dass man mich angreifen könnte - obwohl ich erwartete, dass ich auf einen von ihnen treffen würde - und kommt da auch nur eines diese Ungetüme daher? Nein! Was soll das bitte werden, wenn der ach so böse Sauron fertig ist??  
  
Ich hatte es satt, das schwache Wesen zu spielen, welches nicht einmal im entferntesten an das Böse in Mittelerde dachte, das ihm vielleicht das Leben kosten könnte, und so stieg ich auf einen der Mallyrn. Diese Bäume waren welche der schönsten. Es war schon länger her, dass ich einen Mallorn erstieg.  
  
Um genau zu sein, vor dem Fest, bei welchem ich auf Niadê traf. Der Wind zog seine Wege durch die Kronen der Mallyrn und dieses vertraute Rauschen ließ meine Sorgen verschwinden. Ich schloss meine Augen und lauschte den Geräuschen dieser wunderbaren Bäume.  
  
Schon bald würde der Rest der Truppe zu uns stoßen und dann mächten wir Pläne zur Rettung der Lebenden, doch ... der Weg nach Mordor, ist auch in Tagen, wie diesen sehr gefährlich. Erstrecht damals, als wir die Ringgemeinschaft bildeten und versuchten den einen Ring zu zerstören.  
  
Im (fahlen) Licht des Mondes und unter dem leisen Rauschen der Bäume, wenn der Wind durch ihre Blätter fuhr, gab ich mich meiner Müdigkeit hin und schlief, ohne einen einzigen Gedanken an sonstige Gefahren zu verschwenden, ein.  
  
***  
  
Sorry, dass ich es in der letzten Woche nicht mehr geschafft habe. Der Pc zickt wieder einmal herum. Wie ihr bemerkt habt, lässt mein Einfallsreichtum kräftig nach. Was soll's ... besser als gar nichts. 


End file.
